Mudanças
by Bibis Pandora
Summary: Quando o assunto dos netos surge durante reunião do círculo semanal dos matriarcas das famílias fundadoras, eles decidem procurar o Elder bruxa para verificar se os seus filhos têm companheiros. Eles ficam chocados ao descobrir que muitos dos companheiros de seu filho são humanos!
1. RESUMO

Quando o assunto dos netos surge durante reunião do círculo semanal dos matriarcas das famílias fundadoras, eles decidem procurar o Elder bruxa para verificar se os seus filhos têm companheiros. Eles ficam chocados ao descobrir que muitos dos companheiros de seu filho são humanos!

Temendo que os futuros companheiros de seus filhos acabem morrendo antes de serem reivindicados e proporcionando-lhes netos para estragar, eles convencem os seus próprios companheiros de que algo deve ser feito. Depois de reunir todos os guerreiros juntos em uma cerimônia de premiação falsos, a Elder bruxa faz um feitiço para puxar companheiros dos homens para eles, se eles querem ou não.

Emmett está convencido de que ele não precisa de um companheiro e que esse somente ficará em seu caminho, mal sabe ele o destino está lhe enviando a sua companheira! Ele conhece a sua companheira destinada, Stefania Melo, e as coisas vão por água abaixo. Nas primeiras 24 horas ela chuta, grita e bate o deixando inconsciente. Eles finalmente descobriram que a vida antes de encontrar o outro pode ter sido bom, mas a vida depois é perfeito, ainda que envolva as batalhas de imersão e jogar acidentalmente granadas de mão.

 **Oie pessoas! Essa historia é uma adaptação, porem com algumas coisinhas a mais para deixar a historia perfeita.**

 **Claro que não poderia faltar meu amor, EMMETT!**


	2. PROLOGO

_"Emmett, venha me encontrar!" Uma voz suave brincou._

 _Emmett olhou ao redor, ele estava na floresta entre o Alfa e Beta. Tropeçando cegamente que ele não consegue ver onde ela estava escondida. A crescente sensação de medo fez seu coração bater descontrolado._

 _"Pare de brincar e saia." Ele gritou._

 _"Bobão!" Sua risada feminina ecoou pelas árvores._

 _"Vamos, agora, não quero mais jogar." Chamou Ele. Não há nada além de silêncio._

 _"Isso não é engraçado, apareça já!"_ _"Emmett!" Seu grito quebrou o silêncio._

 _Ele correu em sua voz. Quando chegou a sua casa. Ela estava deitada em uma poça de sangue crescendo._ _Seus cabelos longos e castanhos emolduravam seu corpo curvilíneo de cada lado._ _Ela usava um vestido de renda branca de verão delicado e era uma mulher mais bonita que ele já tinha visto._ _Ela era sua companheira, que estava morrendo._ _Ele correu caiu de joelhos, erguendo seu pequeno corpo em seus braços._

 _"Fique comigo bebê, por favor!" Ele implorou._

 _"Por que você não veio para mim?" Seus grandes olhos castanhos cheios de tanta dor._

 _"Eu não sabia" Ele engasgou com as palavras._ _Eu te amo para sempre E então os olhos fechados._

 **/ ************************************************* **************************** /**

Emmett se sentou na cama apertando o peito. Ele tem sonhado com essa mulher para duas últimas semanas, com seu cabelo longo, marrom macio, e expressivos olhos castanhos e pele morena. Ela parecia tão inocente e frágil. Na maioria das vezes os sonhos foram maravilhosos, mas os pesadelos começaram em três noites e estava morrendo de medo que sua companhia estava lá fora e não tinha ideia de onde encontrá-la.

Ele jogou como pernas na borda da cama e se inclinou para a frente, com os cotovelos sobre os joelhos, o rosto nas mãos. Ele foi sediado na sensação de que algo estava terrivelmente errado. Suspirando, sentou-se e esfregou como mãos sobre o rosto. Ele se levantou e decidiu tomar um banho, eles têm um sonho e um posto em menos de uma hora.

Ele colocou sua roupa de treinamento e desceu. Edward estava na mesa franzindo uma testa em sua caneca de café.

Você também Perguntou Emmett.

Edward olhou para cima e balançou uma cabeça. Até agora, eles foram os únicos em sua unidade que teve um sonhar com seus companheiros. Em teoria, ele entendeu como preocupações dos antigos para uma próxima geração. Primeiro lançando um feitiço para trazer os seus companheiros para eles parecia terminar, mas com seus pesadelos veio um crescente sentimento de urgência. Talvez gráfico, afinal. Droga.

\- Ruim? Emmett perguntou voltando sua atenção para seu segundo em comando.

"Eu acho que o meu companheiro pode ser retardado mental, ou isso, ou ela tem um grave desequilíbrio do ouvido interno. Toda noite é como se eu vejo-a de longe, eu nunca vi alguém mais propensa a sofrer acidente em minha vida. Temo que ela deve ter encontrado antes que eu poderia encontrá-la. " Edward fez uma careta. Emmett estremeceu. Edward era um dos homens graciosos, mais elegantes que ele conhecia. O que poderia ter acontecido com a mulher assim?

Você Perguntou Edward.

"Ela foi assassinada novamente, pois não chegar a tempo." Emmett sussurrou.

Edward colocou seu copo para baixo.

"Emmett, você diz uma palavra, vamos começar a olhar para ela."

"Obrigado, eu aceitaria, mas não tenho ideia de por onde começar."

"Você é um parecem especialmente triste esta manhã." Peter disse na cozinha e indo diretamente para o café.

"Tive problemas para dormir." Edward disse suavemente, assentindo para Emmett com um olhar compreensivo. Emmett sorriu de volta, ele foi grato que ele não tem que discutir o seu pesadelo mais.

"Então, o que está na agenda de hoje?" Peter virou, segurando sua caneca favorita. Era uma caricatura de uma donzela peituda segurando duas canecas de cerveja, a legenda dizia 'Eu gosto de jarros grandes e eu não posso mentir'. Emmett sentiu que uma bebida sorrir. Só Pedro poderia ser fácil.

"Estamos fazendo exercícios." Emmett tomou um gole de café.

Quais?

"Todos eles?"

Peter se engasgou com seu café. "Todos eles?"

Vamos todos treinar cedo Emmett percebeu que, se foi de um empurrar-se até um exaustão para evitar sonhar, ele estava arrastando os homens para o passeio miserável.

"Posso dizer que estou doente?" Peter fingiu uma tosse.

"Não chame Quil e Sam, estamos treinando com Beta e Gamma hoje. Emmett esvaziou o copo de café enquanto Edward terminou o que restava dele. Ambos saíram para campos de treinamento da unidade, deixando Peter a gemer atrás deles. Emmett começou um chamar de exercícios de perfuração para os em uma. Ele virou-se para olhar para a floresta.

Era apenas um sonho. Não era real. Emmett exalou e concentrou nos homens. Ele não precisa de uma mulher com a sua vida e ele não está precisando da distração.


	3. Chapter 1

"Eu amo rock and roll, então coloque outra moeda no jukebox." Ster aumentou o volume de seu iPod. Ela tinha acordado com uma enorme necessidade de ir explorar. Então ela empurrou seu laptop em sua mochila e pulou em seu carro. Trinta minutos depois, ela estacionou do lado de uma estrada foi a pé. Ela agora estava olhando para um alto, olhando cerca muito oficial elo da cadeia. Seu curiosidade inata tinha chegado a empurrava para ir para a frente, foi empurrando-a para escalar o muro e ver o que havia além. Encolhendo ela começou a subir. Ela rapidamente chegou à conclusão de que escalar cercas era muito mais difícil do que parecia na TV, principalmente se você era um pouco cheinha. Ela limpou a parte superior, desceu alguns metros e, em seguida, pulou o comprimento total do muro baixo. A música terminou, e começou a nova faixa, ao tempo que ela começou a caminhar para frente.

Era outubro e o ar fresco de outono que cheirava a folhas e terra o que fez um dia perfeito para caminhadas e exploração. Ela fechou seu moletom com capuz fechado quando uma nuvem passou sobre o sol baixando a temperatura da tarde. Ela sempre usava moletom de forma que ficaria confortável como um cobertor.

A única coisa que não gostava de usá-las é que geralmente encobria as suas camisetas favoritas. Hoje, ela estava usando uma camiseta TWD vintage que tinha encontrado no brechó. Era m camadas que mais de uma térmica branca e estava feliz com o resultado.

Como o vento a pegou começou a mover o seu cabelo. Ela passou a mão sobre os cabelos curtos e sorriu. Ela amava como era fácil para cuidar, e foi um divertimento. Mas caramba, se à parte de trás de seu pescoço não estava esfriando. Nota para mim mesma. Compre mais lenços! Ela estava preste a continuar com sua caminhada quando o movimento com o canto fez paralisa os seus passos. Ela se virou para ver um homem alto e loiro de olhos verdes olhando para ela com um olhar divertido quando ele se inclinou contra um... era que um rifle de assalto? Ela puxou os fones de ouvidos.

"Um, Olá".

"Olá pequena. Será que você sabe que está em propriedade privada?"

"Sério? Eu não tinha ideia." Stefania olhou-o.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "A cerca de dez metros atrás de você não tinha uma placa?"

Stefania virou-se para olhar para cima do muro.

"Como passei por lá?" Ela fingiu estar chocada.

"Você é engraçada. Mas não é engraçado o suficiente para evitar problemas." Ele deu um passo para a frente e ela deu um passo para trás.

"Eu estava apenas curiosa sobre o que estava de volta aqui."

Mais homens começou a sair da floresta por todos os lados. Em pânico, ela se virou e correu para a cerca. Grandes mãos agarraram-a e puxou-a para trás.

"Ponha-me para baixo seu imbecil!" Ela gritou, enquanto os homens se entreolharam em estado de choque.

"Pare de se contorcer. Ow! Pare de tentar me chutar as bolas!" O homem loiro gritou enquanto Stefania se debateu inutilmente.

"Este é um abuso e agressão!"

"Você está me agredindo, sua mulher maluca! Acho que você quebrou meu nariz!"

Finalmente, ele ganhou o controle e segurou-a para fora na frente dele, segurando seus braços.

Stefania olhou, impotente, ela balançava em suas mãos. Suas esperanças de fuga caíram quando ela viu que estava agora completamente cercada por nada menos do que doze homens enormes todos portando armas.

"Ok, eu vi este filme e eu não gostei. Posso ir para casa?" Ela pegou em sua engrenagem militar e fechou os olhos. "Eu não vi nada, eu juro."

"Quem te mandou?"

Stefania abriu os olhos para ver um outro homem loiro avançando. No início, ela pensou que ele poderia estar relacionado com o cara segurando ela, mas esse homem tinha olhos de cor âmbar, não verdes. Ele também tinha as maçãs do rosto altas e lábios mais cheios. Foi uma combinação maravilhosa.

"Ninguém".

"Então você só decidiu escalar uma cerca aleatória, só para ver o que estava do outro lado?" Não havia como esconder o sarcasmo nessa questão.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça freneticamente. "Na verdade, sim. Acabei de me mudar para a cidade hoje, quando eu acordei, eu tinha essa vontade enorme de ir explorar. Ele me empurrou para aqui." Ela notou como os homens deram um ao outros olhares significativos.

"Então, vocês gostam de ter uma base militar secreta de treinamento da CIA? Isso seria legal." Stefania perguntou.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela. Ela encolheu-se e fechou os olhos novamente.

"Quero dizer, eu não vejo nada, não ouço nada e eu definitivamente não vou dizer nada."

O homem por trás dela bufou como o som de homens que se aproximavam dela tinha de abrir os olhos novamente. Fora das madeiras mais dois homens apareceram. Uma parecia que deslizava sobre as folhas caídas; a outra pisada por eles de forma imprudente seus profundos olhos azuis duro. Parecia que ele era o tipo de homem que usava uma carranca perpétua.

A uma raiva a olhou. "Qual o seu nome?"

"Estes não são os droids que você está procurando." Ela disse. O menor homem de cabelos ruivos para a esquerda rachou de rir. O homem corpulento olhou para ele.

"Demetri comporte." Ele voltou a olhar para ela.


	4. Chapter 2

"Vamos lá, isso é Star Wars." Demetri explicou.

"Ela luta do tipo Star Wars?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Ela olhou para ele. "Sério?"

Ele abriu a boca para responder e congelou. Ele fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça para trás. Seu peito musculoso expandiu quando ele respirou fundo. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu. Sua cabeça para trás e quando ele olhou de cima a baixo, ele tinha uma expressão atordoada no rosto.

"Você cortou o cabelo." Ele sussurrou.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida, congelou. Como diabos ele sabia disso? Ster começou a lutar para descer. Algo estranho estava acontecendo e ela teve que sair de lá.

"Então, o que vamos fazer com ela?" Seu captor perguntou, balançando seu pequeno corpo como se ela fosse uma boneca de pano. Os olhos do grande homem ficaram pretos sólido e um ruído surdo emanava de sua garganta. Rosnando ele avançou e puxou-a das mãos do homem loiro e na curva de seu corpo. Ele estalou e rosnou para os outros homens.

"Para trás, a mulher é sua companheira! Cai fora, isso é uma ordem Peter!" Um homem moreno gritou.

Ster sentiu o homem enorme esfregar seu rosto no topo de sua cabeça, quase como se ele estivesse tentando obter seu cheiro nela. Ela sentiu uma onda de pânico quando os homens começaram a se afastar. Eles olharam normais. Eles não estavam rosnando e roncando. Ela estendeu a mão para o homem loiro.

"Por favor! Não deixe que ele me levar!"

O homem loiro parecia dividido. "Emmett ela está com medo! Acalme-se!" Ele gritou.

Um rugido do homem que a segurava quase estourou seus tímpanos. Ele atirou-a sobre seu ombro e ela se debatia para descer. Seu estômago estava matando ela de onde seu ombro mantido esmagando suas entranhas enquanto corria. Agarrando sua cintura, ela mordeu a volta por cima do rim. Ele virou em torno dela embalando-a em seus braços. Seu ritmo se acelerou quando ele se virou e correu por entre as árvores.

"Neanderthal! Ponha-me para baixo! Solte-me agora!" Seus pequenos punhos bateram no peito e na cabeça. Ele ignorou seus esforços. Quando uma grande casa apareceu, ela se esforçou mais, sabendo que se ele conseguiu seu interior ela nunca seria capaz de sair. Ela teve efeito nulo sobre o homem. Ele chutou a porta.

O andar de baixo tornou-se um borrão enquanto se movia pela casa. Ele subiu as escadas correndo e por um longo corredor. Ele estava abrindo a porta. Ele rapidamente fechou-a atrás de si antes de defini-la. Ele afastou sorrindo para ela. Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando seu punho conectou com o nariz. Ele balançou a cabeça parecendo que ele estava tentando se concentrar.

"Deixe-me ir!" Seu pé conectou com a canela e ele soltou um grito indignando.

"Mulher, pare de me bater!" Ele gritou.

"Isso é sequestro e cárcere privado!" Ela pendurou a mochila para a frente e pegou o telefone. Ele arrancou de sua mão. Ele pegou sua mochila para levá-la de lá, mas ela segurou firme com as duas mãos.

Frustrado, ele levantou-a sobre a cabeça dela, mas ela afastou de seu alcance. Ele apertou-a e, finalmente, ela perdeu o controle e caiu no chão. Ela fez uma careta para ele a partir de uma posição sentada.

"Você é a mulher suave dos meus sonhos? Cadê sua delicadeza e inocência? Você com seu cabelo curto, tênis sujos e roupa masculina pré-adolescente?" Ele parecia confuso. Ele se inclinou e inalou novamente.

"Por que você está me cheirando?" Ela fugiu para longe, ficando em suas mãos e pés. "Oh Deus, isso é como _O Silêncio dos Inocentes_?" As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. "Eu não quero ir abaixo! Eu não vou colocar a loção na pele! Olhe para mim, você não vai ser capaz de usar a minha pele, eu não vou cobrir sua bunda enorme!" Ela lamentou.

Ele deu um passo cuidadoso para trás.

"Eu estarei de volta." Ele virou-se e fugiu do quarto. Ela ouviu o som de um pequeno clique de metal como a porta estava trancada. Ela então ouviu algo que teve seu cérebro a trabalhar horas extras.

"Minha companheira é uma porra louca!"


	5. Chapter 3

Ster pulou quando a porta se fechou e tentou abri-la. Droga, ela estava trancada dentro. Companheira? O que ele quis dizer com companheira? Ela correu para a janela e olhou para baixo. Era pelo menos, três andares acima, então saltar era impossível. Ela estava prestes a voltar para o quarto, quando viu o homem que a agarrou por cima do muro correr para o quintal. O enorme homem que Emmett tinha chamado o homem loiro Peter. Ela viu quando Peter começou a retirar de sua roupa. Ela inclinou a cabeça para admirar a vista. Ele tinha uma bunda grande. Um momento depois, ela começou a pensar que um dos rapazes militares pareciam usar alguns alucinógenos, porque um segundo Peter era um homem com uma bunda bonita, no outro ele foi um enorme cachorro correndo para a floresta.

Ela cambaleou para trás da janela, tropeçou em um tapete olhando cara e caiu de bunda dela. Ela estava em um mundo de merda agora. Fato um: o grandalhão que rosnou e trouxe de volta aqui tinha que ser um dos homens mais sexy que ela já tinha visto em sua vida. Na verdade, todos os homens eram lindos, mas havia algo que brutamontes que só a fez querer aconchegar-se e tirar uma soneca... depois de uma longa tarde de sexo quente. Fato dois: pelo menos um cara aqui se transformou em um cão. Fato três: ninguém parecia tudo o que causa que ela tinha sido tomada, de modo que a ajuda não foi provavelmente a caminho. Ela estava sozinha. Por que todas as coisas loucas aconteciam com ela? Ela acabou de atrair merda?

Ela ouviu a porta aberta e o grandalhão entrou devagar antes de fechar a porta atrás de si. Ela levantou-se e recuou até que ela bateu na parede. Ele ergueu as mãos.

"Seu nome é Emmett certo?" Ela perguntou. De alguma forma, dando-lhe um nome fez

um pouco menos assustador e mais provável de ser fundamentado com.

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu não vou te machucar." Sua voz profunda e sexy deveria ser banida.

"Eu tenho certeza que é o que todos os seriais killers dizem às suas vítimas." Ela olhou para a lâmpada na mesa de cabeceira.

"Eu só quero conversar." Suas palavras foram cuidadosas e ele falou em tons suaves.

"Eu suponho que você quer falar sobre o seu amigo que transformou-se em cão." Ela aproximou-se da mesa de cabeceira. "Povos mudam para cão? Oh, você viu Peter. Como explicar isso?"

Ele esfregou as costas do pescoço, o rosto assumindo uma expressão tímida. Se ele não fosse seu seqüestrador, ela diria que ele parecia adorável.

"Comece com a coisa do cão." Ela sugeriu.

"Peter é um dos homens da unidade que quem sirvo . Cada homem na unidade é um pouco... diferente do que a maioria das pessoas. Peter passa a ser um shifter. Ele pode se transformar em um lobo."

Ster piscou. Então piscou novamente. Sem olhar para longe dele, ela passou os dedos sobre a pesada base da lâmpada olhando.

"Então você é um lobo?" Ela perguntou, não querendo realmente saber a resposta.

Ele pareceu ofendido. "Claro que não".

Ela soltou um suspiro aliviado.

"Eu sou um urso."

Ela fechou os olhos. "Por que eu? Por que essa merda sempre acontece comigo?" Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele havia se mudado um pouco mais perto. Ela ficou tensa. Ele se inclinou e cheirou seu cabelo.

"Você está me cheirando?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Eu quero ter certeza. Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, você está atraída por mim?" Suas sobrancelhas estavam amontoadas como ele franziu o cenho.

"Você quer dizer que eu quero ter sexo quente e suado com você?" Ela perguntou. "Não! Espere. Não é?"

"Você sabe sobre animais?"

"Eu acho que eu sei o que a maioria das pessoas sabe."

"Você sabe que os lobos acasalam para a vida?"

"Assim como cisnes." Ela tinha visto isso no National Geographic.

Ele pareceu surpreso. "Eles fazem? Sério?"

"Sim". Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu nunca soube disso."

"Qual foi o seu ponto?"

"Desculpe, me distraí. A questão é que pessoas como eu e Peter, temos um companheiro na vida, como lobos em estado selvagem. Você é minha companheira." Ele sorriu para ela.

 _Oh Deus, ele queria casar com ela!_

Ela pegou a lâmpada e puxou o fio da tomada.

"Trata-se de uma seita louca?" Ela jogou a lâmpada o mais forte que podia para ele. Ela sorriu de satisfação quando bateu na sua cabeça. A satisfação foi de curta duração, quando ele virou o olhar irritado em sua direção. Ela pulou na cama e continuou até recuou para o canto com a segunda mesa de cabeceira em suas costas.

"Eu não vou fazer parte do coletivo. Recuso-me a ter seus bebês. Resistência não é inútil!" Ela gritou e pegou a segunda lâmpada. Ele se virou e saiu da sala. Respirando com dificuldade, ela colocou a lâmpada para baixo com as mãos trêmulas. Ele parecia correr a partir de objetos jogados nele. Ela decidiu que precisava procurar no quarto e banheiro para mais objetos de projéteis. Sentindo-se melhor agora que ela teve até mesmo um pequeno plano que ela começou a trabalhar.


	6. Chapter 4

Emmett sentou no andar térreo com seus homens ao seu redor. Ele deixou a unidade de Quill criar patrulhas no caso de qualquer outra mulher decidiu escalar suas cercas perimetrais. Como uma mulher pequena poderia causar tantos problemas?

"Ela está viva."Jasper disse consolando.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ela está dizendo a metade do tempo." Emmett gemeu.

"Ela é do sexo feminino, é claro que não entenderia", Demetri disse.

"Deixe que ela se acalme. Ela está lá em cima para o passado de duas horas, ela deve ser ficando com fome. Talvez, fornecendo alimentos, você pode mostrar a ela que quer dizer para cuidar dela e ser um bom companheiro." Edward sugeriu.

"Isso não é uma má ideia . Eu sei que a comida sempre me faz sentir melhor." Emmett assentiu. Talvez um jantar calmo e agradável, onde eles poderiam ficar a conhecer uns aos outros era apenas a coisa que eles precisavam.

"Temos alguma comida aqui?"

"As sobras daquele lugar italiano que fomos para o outro dia, ele ainda deve ser bom." Demetri lembrou.

"Tudo bem. Vou tentar alimentá-la e ver ser ela me escuta." Emmett ficou com um renovado sentido de propósito. Seus homens, por outro lado, pareciam preocupados.

"Tenho certeza que tudo vai ficar bem." Ele sorriu, sentindo-se mais e mais confiante. Ele poderia afinal lidar com uma pequena fêmea humana.

Ouviu-o na porta abrindo e levantou. Pegando pesado vaso de porcelana para trás, ela correu e subiu no longo cômoda ao lado da porta. Ela prendeu a respiração quando a porta abriu. Ele só tinha tomado um único passo dentro do quarto quando ela trouxe o vaso de volta para baixo em sua cabeça o mais forte que podia. Ele caiu de joelhos com um estrondo. Dois recipientes de isopor caíram de suas mãos no chão.

Ele afundou em torno de quatro, antes de cair para frente. Tremendo, ela largou o vaso de volta, pulou e correu para fora do quarto. Ela correu pelo corredor e desceu as escadas. Se ela conseguisse sair, talvez poderia fazer o seu caminho de volta para a cerca e encontrar seu carro. Ela estava prestes a abrir a porta da frente quando foi agarrado por trás. O homem loiro, chamado Peter, a deteve.

"Deixe-me ir!"

"De jeito nenhum peixe pequeno". Um rugido encheu do andar de cima. "Ok, eu sei que o irritou, por favor, me deixe ir."

"O que você fez?"

"Acerte-o na cabeça com vaso de porcelana." Ela sussurrou.

"Sério?" Peter começou a tremer com o riso, mas sem nunca afrouxar seu aperto. Ela torceu e virou em um esforço para fugir. Passos barulhentos a fez olhar para cima. Emmett, olhava furioso enquanto descia as escadas xingando e esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça. Não parou, ele a agarrou pelo braço, abriu a porta da frente e arrastou-a para fora.

"O que está fazendo Emmett?" Peter perguntou, correr atrás deles.

Emmett estava tomando esses passos largos ele estava literalmente arrastando-a junto. Eles não pararam até que chegaram a um carro. Ele abriu a parte de trás e atirou-a. Ele entrou no banco do motorista e começou a chutar na parte de trás de sua cabeça. Quando o tênis ricocheteou para a segunda vez que ele saiu, abriu a porta e agarrou-a novamente. Quando ela viu que ele estava preste a colocá-la, ela começou a chorar.

"Por favor, não!"

Ele jogou-a no porta-malas e fechou de repente. A escuridão começou a se aproximar de todos os lados.

"Humana Emmett! Que Droga Emmett, você não pode dirigir por aí com ela no porta-malas."

Ela ouviu Peter gritar.

"Eu não vou muito longe."

"Para onde vamos?" As vozes foram ficando mais longe.

"A casa dos meus pais." Ouviu barulho de duas portas do carro ao que esse vibrou a estrutura. Segundos depois, o motor começou e ela podia senti-los em movimento. Chorando baixinho com medo e frustração que ela rezou para que ele não iria matá-la.

Quando o carro parou, Ster estava exausta. Ela chutou o capo porta mala toda a viagem. Ela ouviu as portas abrirem e fecharem, em seguida, o riso masculino.

"Você vai ter que começar que elaborara." Ela ouviu dizer Peter.

"Maldita mulher!" O porta-malas se abriu e ela fez uma careta para os homens. Seus corpos eram silhuetas negras bloqueando o brilho do sol. Suas mãos puxaram-a a partir do porta-mala e meio arrastado, meio a levou até o caminho para uma mansão olhando muito caro. A porta da frente se abriu e um homem em traje de mordomo, sem pestanejar, afastou-se para Emmet para entrar.

"Devo informar seus pais do seu senhor chegou?"

Ster olhou, ele era o mordomo por excelência. Perfeitamente penteado e os cabelos grisalhos. Barbeado. Colarinho e gravata bem atada. Ela olhou para baixo. Sim. Mesmo os sapatos foram polidos para um preto lustroso.

"Seu nome é Alfred?" Ela perguntou, incapaz de ajudar a si mesma.

Ele piscou para ela, com os olhos tipo. "Meu nome é Phil Steward, e você é?" Ele perguntou, olhando para Emmett que segurava seu braço quase sobre a cabeça, que teve seu cambaleando ao redor na ponta dos pés.

"Meu nome é Stefania Melo, eu fui sequestrada por esse idiota louco, que quer me junta ao seu culto, ter os seus bebês e usar a minha pele. Você pode chamar a polícia, por favor?"

As sobrancelhas grisalhas arquearam, embora sua expressão facial nunca mudou.

Emmett rosnou para ela.

"Ele o quê?" Uma voz feminina perguntou.

Ster olhou para a grande escadaria quando o casal mais elegante que ela já tinha visto desceu em direção a eles. A mulher tinha cabelos loiros em um coque estilo vitorianos. Seus olhos castanhos claros brilharam quando ela se mudou para frente. Seu vestido lavanda era camadas de rendas e cetim, apertadas em torno de uma cintura fina. O homem ao seu lado usava um terno escuro e gravata. Parecia que eles tinham acabado de sair de uma cena de Orgulho e Preconceito. Ster não poderia ajudar o pequeno suspiro de inveja. Nunca em um milhão de anos que ela poderia ficar assim.

"Emmett, o que disse a esta pobre criança? E solte o seu braço, você vai machucá-la assim." A mulher advertiu.

Emmett liberou imediatamente seu braço. Ster olhou para a mulher com um novo respeito, se ela tivesse autonomia sobre Emmett, então talvez ela pudesse ajudá-la a sair daqui.

"Ela é uma ameaça! Ela feriu o lábio de Peter, jogou uma luminária em mim, me

nocauteou com a parte de trás do meu banheiro, me chutou na parte de trás da cabeça...

duas vezes e amassou o telhado do meu porta-mala!"

Ster notou que ele gritou a última queixa, confirmando que um homem para ser mais preocupado com seu carro do que sua possível concussão.

"E como ela parou dentro do porta-mala?" Ster ouviu a borda para a voz da mulher e respondeu rapidamente na esperança de angariar simpatia para a sua situação.

"Ele me jogou no porta-malas de seu carro. Que eu estava chutando-a por dentro tentando escapar." Ela fungou dramaticamente e olhou para Emmett. Ela notou que ele tinha empalidecido.

"Oh, meu filho." O homem mais velho e bonito cobriu o rosto com a mão e a mulher olhou para eles em estado de choque.

"Você trancou no porta-malas ?!"

"Ela estava me chutando." Emmett protestou.

"Ela é humana e metade do seu tamanho!"

"Você não entende, ela é um terrorista!"

"Ela é o sua companheira não é?" Perguntou a mulher.

Ster começou a se sentir desconfortável. Houve essa palavra companheira novamente.

"Talvez." Emmett murmurou sob sua respiração. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para o chão. Ster olhou para ver Peter sorrindo como um idiota levando a coisa toda.

Ela franziu o cenho para ele. Ele piscou para ela. _Yup, um idiota._

"Você não poderia explicar as coisas para ela de uma forma normal? Você teve que seqüestrar e atacá-la?" A mulher exigiu as mãos nos quadris acentuando sua cintura fina.

Ster olhou para as camadas inchadas de seu grande moletom com capuz adicional, jeans desgastados e tênis sujos. _Sim, não há comparação._

"Eu tentei servir o jantar e foi quando ela me bateu na cabeça."

"Eu estava tentando escapar, você tinha me trancado por horas." Ster clarificou.

"Isso é porque você jogou a lâmpada para mim e gritavam sobre cultos. Que eu ia deixar você se acalmar." Emmett olhou para ela, ela olhou de volta. O som de bater palmas juntos tiveram os dois olhando para a mulher.

"Isso é o que vamos fazer. Estamos indo para ir para a cozinha e deixar Phil nos fazer um bom bule de chá. Vamos sentar e eu vou tentar responder suas perguntas. Saiba que você não está em perigo. Na verdade cada pessoa nesta sala de bom grado defendê-la contra qualquer ameaça possível. Você está no lugar mais seguro que você poderia ser." A mulher se aproximou e rodeou o braço através de um braço dela. Elas caminharam em direção à parte de trás da casa. Ster esperava que, depois de sua explicação talvez eles simplesmente deixá-la ir. A mulher se inclinou para frente e sussurrou.

"Sua casca é pior do que sua mordida. Ele é um bom homem. Ele dedicou sua vida a proteger o nosso povo." A mulher deu um tapinha no braço dela.


	7. Capítulo 5

"Ele não gosta de mim." Ster sussurrou.

"Por que você diz isso?" Perguntou a mulher.

"Porque eu não me pareço com você. Ele sabia que eu tinha cortado meu cabelo, eu não acho que ele gosta de como eu olho com ele curto. Ele disse que eu pareço um menino." Ster passou a mão sobre seus cachos cortados curto e a mulher riu.

"Confie em mim, querida, ele não gostaria de ter uma companheira que parecia sua

Mãe, além do mais você pode parecer tudo, menos um menino"

Ster parou e arregalou os olhos.

Não havia nenhuma maneira esta mulher era sua mãe!

A mulher puxou-a junto até que eles estavam na cozinha. Ster momentaneamente esqueceu a idade de Esme e o quarto na frente dela. A cozinha digna de capa da revista teve quente, castanho claro, bancadas de pedra, utensílios de aço inox industriais e até mesmo um forno de tijolos. Este foi cada chef ou padeiros cozinha de sonho. Sentaram-se todos ao redor de uma mesa de madeira escura grande. As palavras da mulher começaram a afundar-se.

"Você é a mãe dele? De jeito nenhum! Você não é velha o suficiente para ser sua

mãe."

"Obrigado por isso querida, mas eu sou mais velha do que pareço."

Ster se afastou em sua cadeira. "Você é uma pessoa cão também, não é?" A mulher

olhou para ela confuso.

"Ela significa shifters. Ela viu mudança Peter no quintal." Emmett explicou a sua mãe.

"Querida, Emmett é um urso, nós somos seus pais, que nos faz leva também. Meu nome é Esme McKenzie e este é meu companheiro, Calisle McKenzie. Você, claro, conheceu Emmett. O homem loiro que parece inteiramente muito divertido com o desconforto do meu filho, é o seu melhor amigo de infância Peter Albright, e o homem encantador que está a fazer o nosso chá para nós é meu escudeiro, Phil Steward."  
Esme fez as apresentações e Ster concordou e manteve a boca fechada. Quanto menos eles sabiam sobre ela, melhor.

"Espero que vocês gostem Earl Grey pequena lady". Phil colocou uma frágil olhando xícara e pires de porcelana na frente dela. Como ele derramou o líquido escuro em seu copo o aroma floral de bergamota encheu o ar. Ela respirou fundo, Earl Grey tinha sido sempre um favorito. Ele levantou um açucareiro cheio de cubos brancos minúsculos e um par de pinças.

"Quatro por favor."

Ele acenou com a cabeça e com facilidade praticada caiu quatro dos cubos de açúcar em sua xícara. Ela pegou uma pequena colher de prata e começou a se mexer.

"Quatro?" Emmet olhou.

"Eu gosto doce."

"Assim como eu" Calisle sorriu gentilmente e levou três cubos.

"Agora, em todo o tumulto, que meu filho explica que você era sua companheira?" Esme perguntou bebericando seu chá.

"Ele disse que nós éramos companheiros, mas eu meio que me apavorei depois disso."

"Isso é compreensível, considerando-se a situação." Calisle lançou um olhar divertido para seu filho.

"Como ele poderia saber que somos companheiros? Nós acabamos de conhecer."

Perguntou Ster. Ela ainda não chegou a acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas vê mudança Peter tinha definitivamente balançado as coisas em sua mente. Ou eles estavam falando a verdade ou a sua mente genial finalmente rachado. Ela, pessoalmente, não acho que ela estava tão fraca, que só deixou a explicação de que eles não estavam mentindo e realmente eram pessoas de urso.

"Por sermos shifters sabemos pelo cheiro." Esme explicou.

"Então é por isso que ele ficou me cheirando." Ster pensou em voz alta e Calisle

riu.

"Cheiro de um companheiro para um homem é como o catnip a um gato, não podemos obter o suficiente dele." O pai de Emmett inclinou-se e enterrou o nariz no pescoço de Esme respirar profundamente. Ele sorriu para sua companheira como se para fazer o ponto.

"Então, Peter, com a bunda grande, é um shifter cachorro?" Perguntou Ster.

Emmett roncou alto.

"Eu tenho uma bunda grande." Peter admitiu radiante.

O pai de Emmett passou a mão sobre a boca sorrindo. Emmett tentou conter-se para não enviar a cadeira voando para trás.

"Você não devia estar a olhar para a bunda de outra pessoa!" Ele gritou com o peito arfando. Trinta minutos atrás, ela teria sido aterrorizada, mas ele tinha seqüestrado, trancafiado no porta-mala e maltratado-a. Ela encontrou seus pais e viu seu amor um pelo outro e seu filho e ele tinha mudado sua percepção dele. Ela já não tinha medo dele. Ele era apenas um mal-humorado, urso mimados e ela estava cansada de seu rugido.

Ela se levantou, pronto para abaixo quando ela percebeu que ele se elevava sobre ela. Resmungando, ela subiu na cadeira. Ela ainda era apenas sobre o nível do queixo. Ele sorriu para ela. Fervendo em frustração, ela subiu em cima da mesa e pôs o dedo na cara dele.

"Não se atreva a me dizer o que fazer! Sou uma mulher adulta, se eu quiser olhar para homens nus quer eu quiser!" Ela sabia que estava gritando, mas não poderia ajudá-lo, este homem lhe torrou os nervos.

"Você quer olhar para homens nus, comece comigo!" Emmett arrancou sua camisa e ficou na frente dela as mãos nos quadris.

Todo pensamento coerente voou de sua mente. Ster sentiu seu QI caindo junto

com seus olhos quando ela tomou em cada... único... centímetro dele. O homem era uma obra de arte. Nunca antes tinha visto algo tão perfeito. Ele foi construído, mas não volumosos. Seus músculos tiveram definição e ela apreciava cada mergulho e cume. Seus olhos se moveram para baixo de seu corpo e a vista só ficou melhor. Mentalmente ela traçou cada vale rígida que fez a sua embalagem oito. Seus olhos seguiram o punhado de cabelos escuros para baixo até que ela estava olhando para onde as calças começou. Ela não podia ajudar em sua reação física se tentasse. Gemendo, ele a puxou para fora da mesa e nos braços. Seus lábios encontraram os dela e de seu mundo mudou para sempre.

Ela nunca tinha sentido tanta necessidade, tanta urgência como ela fez quando sua língua enroscou em torno dela. Era como se ele estivesse inalando seu, absorvendo cada respiração e gota de suor. Ele alimentou de seus lábios como se estivesse morrendo e ela era sua última refeição. Vagamente ela estava ciente de todos calmamente deixando a cozinha, mas ela não se importava. Tudo o que ela queria era este homem, para sempre. Ela tinha ido a sua vida inteira sem nunca experimentar esta necessidade de afogamento, e agora que ela tinha, ela nunca iria deixá-lo ir. Era como se o corpo dela estava chegando vivo pela primeira vez sob o seu toque.

Ela enrolou as pernas em volta de sua cintura e praticamente subiu seu corpo. Ela enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos e lhe permitiu dominar sua boca. Ele se afastou e ela choramingou. Seus lábios traçaram seu ouvido e sua respiração ficou presa, quando seus lábios macios arrastaram para baixo a inclinação do pescoço dela, ela gemeu. Ele se afastou de novo e ela percebeu que seus olhos estavam diferentes agora. Eles já não eram de um azul brilhante, mas um preto ilegível. Ela ficou tensa. Tinha esquecido que ele não era humano. Os olhos negros eram assustador. Ela estava tentando não ter medo, mas não era

algo que uma pessoa pode controlar exatamente.

Ele deve ter notado a mudança em seu ardor, porque ele piscou e fechou os olhos. Puxando-a para perto ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Não me. Podemos ter tido um começo difícil, mas eu nunca iria machucá-lo. Nunca." Ele sussurrou asperamente.

Foi seu pedido desesperado que balançava ela. Ele tocou sua alma. Estava cheia de sentido bruto da solidão que ela entendia muito bem. Naquele momento, ela sabia que nunca iria ter medo dele novamente. Hesitante no início, ela colocou os braços ao redor de sua cabeça e acariciou seus cabelos. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo e os braços apertados.

"Me desculpe, eu batê-lo com a tapa do banheiro." Ela sussurrou. Ele riu e ela sentiu uma sensação de realização. Foi a reação que ela estava esperando. Ela se afastou de repente, desesperado para ver o seu sorriso.

Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos azuis novamente. Linhas de riso vincaram o canto dos olhos e um sorriso gentil cumprimentou. Não haveria outro homem depois dele, como poderia qualquer outra comparar? Em menos de uma tarde que ele tinha mudado sua vida para sempre. No entanto, ele se sentiu tão perfeita que ela estava com medo de confiar nele.

"Eu estou tão fodida." Ela exalou e olhou para ele.

"Ainda não". Ele piscou e nesse momento ele lembrou de seu pai.


	8. Capítulo 6

...algo sobre shifters que significava que eles nunca iriam crescer e ficariam meninos para sempre. Olhando para seu rosto sorridente, ela não poderia realmente encontrar nada de errado com isso.

Ela e Emmett se juntaram aos outros quando Esme chamado para seu quarto de desenho. Ela se sentou ao lado de sua mãe e ele se sentou em uma das muitas poltronas. Emmett ficou olhando para ela como se a visse pela primeira vez. Ela sentia-se em conflito. Este homem era um grosseiro e bruto, e a tinha maltratado e raptou. Mas ele também era lindo, fez beicinho adoravelmente e acendeu seu corpo em chamas. Para chamar a polícia ou não chamar a polícia que era a questão.

"Você gosta de fermento?" Esme perguntou, com os olhos brilhando de entusiasmo.

Ster encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho que... eu quero dizer... quem não gosta de chocolate caseiro massa de biscoito?"

"Você come a massa? Você não cozinha?" Esme perguntou olhos arregalados.

"Espere, você nunca comeu massa de biscoito antes?" Ster não podia acreditar que essa conversa maluca. Pobre mulher.

"Phil, temos os ingredientes para biscoitos de chocolate?" Esme se virou para ela escudeiro. Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Claro, minha senhora." Ela gritou feliz e voltou para Ster.

"Eu sempre sonhei em fazer bolinhos com uma filha." Seus olhos estavam brilhando com lágrimas não derramadas. Ster suspirou. Sim, por isso não chamava a polícia. Esta mulher era muito doce. Ela não poderia ter seu filho preso. Seu estômago escolheu aquele momento para rosnar alto. Ela corou de vergonha.

Phil se inclinou para frente. "O que gostaria para o jantar?" "Tudo seria ótimo, eu não sou exigente."

"Senhores?" Phil virou-se para Emmett e Peter.

"Um de seus famosos sanduíches seria incrível agora Phil." Peter lambeu seus lábios.

"Sim, isso soa perfeito." Emmett assentiu.

"São eles bons?" Ster perguntou curiosa. Os dois homens assentiram. "Posso ter um também?" "É claro. Volto hoje." Phil deu outra meia curva e saiu da sala.

"Ele é tão legal!" Ster sorriu para Esme.

"Que ele é. Ele foi um presente da minha mãe."

Ster transformou. "Huh? Como você possui dele? Isso não é ilegal?"

Esme deu uma risada tilintar. "Não, querida, ele é meu empregado, mas vai além disso. Quando acoplei com Calisle, a minha mãe sabia que eu iria assumir o papel de Lady McKenzie desde Calislelíder da Unidade Comando, e futuramente tornaria um ancião do Conselho shifters, ela sabia que eu iria precisar de um aliado, alguém para me ajudar a cuidar da casa. Coisas eram diferentes naquela época". Ela suspirou. "Minha mãe arranjou para um dos escudeiros mais altamente treinados para tomar a posição. Ele tem estado comigo desde então." Esme explicou.

"Nós não poderíamos fazer nada sem ele. Ele ajudou a administrar a casa, cuidar dos meninos e ajudar com funções sociais. Fiquei desconfiado no começo, depois de tudo o que havia outro homem ajudando a cuidar da minha companheira, mas olhando para trás, nunca poderia ter chegado até aqui sem ele. Ele ajudou sozinho até que encontrou a sua companheira. Uma linda mulher que assumiu o papel de manter os outros empregados organizados. Ele permitiu-me concentrar no trabalho do conselho e mãe de Emmett para ajudar com várias instituições de caridade." Calisle explicou.

Ster lançou um olhar assustado para Emmett.

Ele olhou para ela com preocupação. "O que é isso? O que você está procurando tão apavorada?" Ele perguntou se inclinando para frente.

"Eu não posso fazer a coisa social, ou a coisa caridade. Na verdade, eu não posso fazer a coisa servo também. Não posso ser assim." Ster sentiu sua respiração pegar. Ela odiava estar em torno de um monte de gente. Não havia nenhuma maneira no inferno que ela poderia tornar-se como Esme.

"Tudo bem querida bem, respire. Isso não vai acontecer durante a noite, você e Emmett têm tempo de sobra antes de Emmett assuma o lugar de seu pai. Naquele tempo você vai ser mais confortável com a nossa sociedade, mesmo as partes sociais e calúnia." Esme esfregou as costas suavemente.

"Calúnia?" "Oh meu Deus, sim. Society aqui pode ser muito cruel. Há um monte de manter as aparências, se você sabe o que quero dizer." "As pessoas são más para você? Por que você não apenas um soco na cara deles?" Perguntou Ster.

Esme olhou para ela chocado.

Peter riu.

"Nós definitivamente temos tempo antes de assumir querida." Calisle riu.

"Você nunca teve um círculo de amigas, onde uma amiga deliberadamente convidar outro para ofender você? Esse tipo de coisa?"

"Não. Eu não tinha amigos enquanto crescia, eu ficava a maior parte sozinha." Ster encolheu os ombros.

Esme mordeu o lábio inferior em consternação.

"Ela vai ficar bem querida, uma lufada de ar fresco." Calisle concordou.

"Pequena lady, senhores, o jantar." Phil anunciou da porta antes de roda em um grande carrinho. Ele levantou as tampas de prata cúpula e Ster engasgou.

Phil colocou um guardanapo no colo e entregou-lhe uma prato. O sanduíche parecia ótimo. O vinagre e azeite brilhavam do mix de alface, o presunto e peru olharam frescas e ele tinha acrescentado dois tipos diferentes de queijos.

"Obrigado Phil." Emmett aceitou o prato.

"Graças , como sempre, isso é incrível." Peter já havia inalado metade de seu sanduíche.

Ster deu uma mordida e praticamente gemeu. "Nummy!"

"Fico feliz que você pense assim." Phil sorriu para ela.

"Phil, você pode mandar para entrevistas escudeiro para Ster? Eu acho que ter alguém ao seu lado, mostrando-lhe a sociedade iria ajudá-la a se adaptar ao nosso mundo." Esme conseguiu um prato para Ster .

"É claro que a minha senhora, eu vou começar a palavra para fora imediatamente." Phil curvou-se novamente e saiu, levando o carrinho com ele. Ster estava mastigando em seu sanduíche quando percebeu o que disse Esme.

"O que quer dizer mundo?"

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 7

"O que quer dizer mundo?"

"Você não está mais no Kansas Dorothy." Peter opinou.

Ster olhou para Emmett, que assentiu com a cabeça. "Onde sou exatamente eu, então?" Ster colocou o seu sanduíche para baixo.

"Posso ser o primeiro a recebê-la para Licaônia, uma das quatro cidades paranormais ocultos nos Brasil." Calisle colocou uma mão sobre o coração e deu um meio arco de seu assento.

"Um das?" Ster guinchou.

"Existem quatro principais cidades paranormais, nós os chamamos de pilar cidades Lycaonia é a cidade shifter. Noctem Falls é a cidade vampiro; Danu Éire é a cidade fae e a tempestade é a cidade das bruxas. Cada cidade é o lar de quatro pessoa conselho que governa o nosso povo. Conselho em cada cidade tem um membro do conselho de cada corrida representados". Calisle começou.

"Lycaonia protege a região Sudeste e Centro-Atlântica. Danu Éire protege a região Nordeste e Centro-Oeste. Noctem protege a região do Pacífico Noroeste e Tempestade protege a região Sudoeste". Esme continuou.

"Então, quatro cidades, quatro membros do conselho por cidade. Isso significa que você tem um conselho de doze pessoa que governa o seu povo. O que você faz no caso de empate?" Ster ficou fascinado. Este foi melhor do que assistir o canal História.

"Eu sou o laço que quebrar o voto como Unidade Comando". Emmett disse.

"Quais são as unidades?"

"Peter e eu somos parte de uma unidade. Unidades são constituídas por cinco homens. Para Lycaonia que significa um líder shifter, um vampiro como segundo em comando, um shifter como terceiro em comando, um fae e uma bruxa." Emmett explicou cuidadosamente. Ster poderia dizer que ele estava olhando para os sinais de eminente surtar.

"Ok, então shifters, vampiros, bruxas e fadas, oh meu!" Ster sorriu para Peter, que lhe deu uma saudação simulada para correr com a referência Mágica de Oz.

"Você é o líder?" Ela se virou para Emmett e ele concordou.

"Você deve ser o terceiro no comando desde que você mudou para um cão." Ster sorriu para Peter.

"Eu não sou um cachorro! Sou um lobo!" Peter protestou em voz alta.

"Vira-lata." Emmett riu e deu um soco Peter no ombro. Ster gostou deste lado de Emmett, ele parecia quase normal.

"Quantas unidades estão lá?"

"Há seis unidades por cidade." Esme respondeu.

Ster olhou para seus dedos.

"Portanto, há cento e vinte membros da unidade? Quem está no comando de todos eles?" Ster perguntou.

"Eu estou". O sorriso de Emmett foi um pouco triste.

Ster não poderia dizer se ele estava infeliz com o ser o comandante da unidade ou se houve apenas alguns aspectos para o trabalho que ele não gostava.

"Você está fazendo um filho bom trabalho." Calisle colocou a mão no ombro de Emmett. Emmett balançou a cabeça e seu rosto se iluminou. Ster olhou para ele pensativa.

"E é por isso que ele precisa de você." Esme sussurrou em seu ouvido. Quando Ster olhou ela podia dizer a mulher mais velha tinha pego aquele olhar triste também.

"O quê?" Ambos perguntaram juntos.

"Nada." disseram em resposta. Ster olhou para Esme e as duas começaram a rir.

"Então o que você tem todos esses guerreiros? Manter os seres humanos fora?" Ster mordeu seu sanduíche. Ela mordeu e percebeu que todos ficaram quietos.

"Wha?" Ela perguntou, com a boca cheia.

"Guerreiros da unidade são necessários para proteger outros paranormais e seres humanos a partir de algo que sempre chamou ferals. Ferals são homens e, às vezes, as mulheres que voluntariamente desistem de suas almas para matar. Eles cederam a sua natureza sombria. Para shifters, eles perderam a capacidade de mudar, mas manter uma

quantidade anormal de força e deleitam-se com brutalidade. Vampiros perdem a sua grande velocidade e capacidade de manipular mentes e seus compostos BloodLust. Fae perdem a maior parte de sua magia com exceção de algumas magias de ilusão, que eles prazer em usar para conduzir as pessoas insanas. As bruxas perdem toda a sua magia, mas ganhar algo como um demônio familiar, mas sem o contexto religioso. Eles existem apenas para matar, para criar o caos e destruir vidas." Emmett falou em tons suaves, enquanto tentava quebrar esta notícia desagradável para ela suavemente.

Ela se virou para ele.

"É seguro aqui?" Ela sussurrou. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Não há lugar mais seguro para estar, do que aqui na Licaônia com a Unidade de Alfa." Ele piscou para ela tentando fazê-la sorrir.

Ela imediatamente fez uma careta.

"Vocês são engraçadinhos?" Ela apontou para ele e Peter.

"Hey!" Peter protestou.

Emmett riu e acenou com a cabeça. "Nós somos os melhores dos melhores."

"Bem, eu estou tranquila. Bati sua bunda com seu próprio banheiro hoje." Ela suspirou e voltaram a comer o resto de seu sanduíche.

Alguém soprou. Ster pensou que era Peter, mas para sua surpresa Esme deu outro bufo indignada e riu alto. Isto, obviamente, partiu sua companheira com Emmett e

Peter seguindo o exemplo.

"E bom os Ferals tomarem cuidado para você, então." Emmett sorriu para ela.

Ster sorriu de volta antes de um bocejo escapou.

"Oh meu Deus, olha a hora. Emmett você pode mostrar Ster até seu antigo quarto?" Esme perguntou, piscando para seu filho, que corou furiosamente.

"Claro."

Ster ficou quando Emmett fez e definir o prato vazio em cima da mesa.

"Peter tem o seu quarto, como sempre está pronto para você. Eu juro que você passar mais tempo aqui do que você faz na casa de seus pais."

"Obrigado Mãe". Peter beijou Adelaide na bochecha e saiu do quarto.

Ster virou-se para a mãe de Emmett. "Obrigada por fazer isso não tão louco." Ster não sabia como agradecer a alguém para aliviar sua para esta vida louca.

"Ficará melhor, querida, você vai ver." Esme beijou a bochecha dela e pegou o prato vazio. Calisle beijou sua testa e seguiu sua companheira enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha.

"Devemos ir?" Emmett perguntou, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Ela sorriu para ele. Ela poderia se acostumar com este tratamento. Era uma visão bem melhor do que ficar trancado em um tronco.

"O que quer dizer que você está dormindo aqui também?" Ster exigiu. Ela deveria saber que ele estava sendo muito bom.

"Este é o meu quarto para quando eu ficar aqui."

"Tudo bem, leve-me para um quarto de hóspedes." Ster irritou.

"Nós não temos quartos de hóspedes." Emmett murmurou sob sua respiração. Mesmo Ster sabia que era uma mentira, esta casa tinha de ter perto de uma centena de quartos.

"Isso é besteira! Bem, eu posso dormir no sofá!"

"De jeito nenhum. Eu não vou deixar você fora da minha vista." Ele cruzou os braços formidáveis sobre um peito ainda mais formidável. Uma menina poderia realmente ter problemas com os músculos.

"Tudo bem, mas existem regras."

"Regras?"

"Sim, as regras número um:. Permanecer em seu lado da cama. Regra número dois: Não me tocar, respire em mim ou fazer qualquer coisa estranha para mim em meu sono. Regra número três:. Não cruzar o Grande wall." Ela enumerou cada regra em seus dedos.

"Grande Muralha?" Ele parecia confuso.

Ela se aproximou e puxou a roupa de cama. Ela então começou a se acumular cada travesseiro extra no quarto para baixo do centro da cama. Ela apontou para um lado, depois o outro.

"Meu lado, seu lado. Capiche?"

"Tudo bem, vamos descansar um pouco. Eu não dormi nada na noite passada e que fez treinos de hoje, eu estou exausto. Quer que ir ao chuveiro em primeiro lugar?" , Perguntou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça. Ele deu de ombros.

"Fique à vontade." Ele entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta.

Ela se jogou na cama.

 _Oh Ster, o que você está fazendo? Sendo sequestrada, agredindo o seu abdutor com uma tampa do vaso e, em seguida, deixar ser abusada por seu raptor. Que pessoa em sã consciência faz isso?_

Ela se virou e olhou para o teto. O engraçado foi que esta foi a primeira vez que sentiu a calma em meses.

Ela havia se mudado para a cidade vizinha, há duas semanas. O súbito desejo de viver em algum lugar novo a levara loucura. Finalmente, ela tinha jogado um dardo em um mapa e acabou aqui. Isso é quando os sonhos estranhos começaram. No início, eles tinham sido agradável, seu príncipe encantado iria encontrá-la em uma clareira e eles iriam rir e

conversar. Algumas noites recusaram, ela gostava desses sonhos. Mas então eles começaram a ficar assustador. Alguém estava se movendo nas sombras das matas e todas as noites durante a semana passada que ela foi assassinada. Ela não pode deixar de notar o quanto Emmett se assemelhava a seu príncipe encantado, mas ele foi melhor no sonho.

Ela sorriu. Mesmo que ele era, evidentemente, um shifter urso, ela se sentia segura com ele. Ela gostava da sensação. Iria ver a onde ele a levaria. Ela ainda estava sorrindo para o teto quando Emmett saiu com uma toalha pendurada baixo em seus quadris.

"Será que o teto disse algo engraçado?" Ele perguntou, com uma toalha secando o cabelo. Ela estava muito ocupada tentando não engolir a língua para responder. Ela rolou para o estômago.

"Você está bem?" , Perguntou ele. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, ainda olhando. "O chuveiro é grátis."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça novamente.

"Vai entrar?" Ele perguntou, olhando divertido.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e balançou a cabeça como se para limpá-la. "Sim, já volto." Ela pulou da cama e quando ela passou por ele, ela não se conteve.

O diabo fez fazer isso. Ela agarrou a ponta da toalha e puxou. Ele deu um grito e cobriu sua virilha com as mãos. Rindo, ela atirou a toalha para ele.

"Você tem uma bunda grande demais." Rindo, ela correu para o banheiro.

Uma vez lá dentro, ela se inclinou contra a porta. Ela respirou fundo, estava com problemas, pois que o homem tinha realmente uma bunda mais perfeita.


	10. Capítulo 8

Ster olhou para o teto. Ela praticamente podia sentir o calor do corpo que irradia do seu lado da cama. Ele estava acordado? Ela virou-se à sua direita. A imagem de seu corpo nu brincava com ela. Por que ela achava que estava sendo esperto quando puxou a toalha fora? Ela estava pagando o preço agora. Ela se virou para a esquerda.

"Não consegue dormir?" Emmett soou divertido.

Ela voltou para a sua volta. "E você?"

"Não, é a primeira noite com a minha companheira, eu acho que o sono é última coisa em minha mente." Ele brincou.

Ster não queria pensar sobre o que ele estava sendo implícito, ela poderia pular em cima dele. Para obter a sua mente fora seus pensamentos devassos, mas ela mudou de assunto. "Como foi crescer aqui?"

"Diversão, eles tem várias muitas maneiras de um menino entrar em apuros, especialmente um menino tentando imitar seus irmãos e pai."

"Como o que?" Ster ficou intrigado.

"Uma noite, Peter e eu escapamos para assistir os guerreiros da unidade de patrulha do perímetro, mas formos pego. Eu realmente tive que esconder atrás de meu pai para ficar fora do alcance da minha mãe por isso." Emmett riu. "E você? Eu sei que você tinha que ter começado a ter problemas como um jovem."

"Na verdade não. Fiquei na minha principalmente. Fui criado pela minha avó e não queria fazê-la louca." Ster se sentou na cama e olhou por cima do muro. "Hey Emmett."

Ele se virou para ela. "Sim?"

"Você pode mudar para mim? Nunca vi um urso de perto antes."

Ele sentou-se. "Claro, mas você vai ter que cobrir os olhos, eu tenho que ficar nu a mudar."

Ster balançou a cabeça. "Não em sua vida."

Emmett hesitou por um momento e depois deu de ombros. Ele escorregou da cama e se levantou. Ele baixou as calças do pijama e deliberadamente se virou para ela. Sua boca ficou seca quando ela olhou para seu corpo perfeito. Demorou cada grama de auto-disciplina para não atacar o homem no chão. Levou três tentativas para limpar a garganta.

"Vá em frente." Ela tentou parecer indiferente, mas sabia que ela falhou quando ele piscou para ela. Um segundo ele era a sua cada fantasia ganhava vida, a próxima era um urso pardo extremamente grande e escuro. Rindo com emoção que ela pulou da cama e caminhou até ficar na frente ele. Ela estendeu a mão e ele uma cabeçada a palma da mão. Ela puxou a cabeça peluda para o peito e enterrou as mãos em sua pele.

"Você não é tão assustador, apenas um ursinho de pelúcia grande". Ela beijou o topo de seu nariz. Ele enterrou o focinho entre as pernas dela e ela engasgou, a maldita coisa estava fria! Rindo, ela correu de volta para seu lado da cama e entrou. Segundos depois, ouviu o farfalhar das roupas e o mergulho cama.

"Você acha que você vai ser feliz aqui Ster?" , Perguntou ele.

"Eu acho que sim. Eu não vou mentir, tudo é estranho e assustador, mas também divertido e excitante."

"Você sabe que eu vou estar com você a cada passo do caminho certo?"

"Sim, eu não sei se essa é a parte assustadora ou a parte mais emocionante." Ela gritou quando um par de dedos apareceu sob a cama para apertar seu bumbum. Seu profundo riso era contagiante e ela riu junto com ele.

"Ai! Definitivamente assustador." Ela golpeou a mão, uma vez que estendeu a mão para ela novamente.

"Boa noite Ster."

"Boa noite Emmett." Ster estava sorrindo quando ela se virou de novo. Era bom ter alguém para dizer boa noite para.

Emmett acordou na manhã seguinte e encontrou-se sorrindo. Ele não tinha dormia tão profundamente nas últimas semanas. Quando ele foi para virar a cabeça, sentiu uma mão em seu rosto. Ele se sentou e olhou para o corpo no meio da cama.  
Ster o tinha procurado em seu sono. Como um assassino furtivo, ela fez um túnel sob o 'Grande Muralha'. Ela estava deitada de costas, com os braços e pernas esparramadas nos quadris. Sua boca estava aberta, ela roncava levemente e uma linha fina de baba traçando o seu rosto. Seu coração inchou no peito. Ele nunca tinha visto nada mais adorável em sua vida. Sorrindo de orelha a orelha, ele foi até o seu armário e se vestiu. Quando ele viu a toalha pendurada na maçaneta da porta, ele riu. Sua companheira, até agora ele havia surpreendido a cada passo. Ele calmamente abriu a porta e esgueirou lá embaixo.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, quatro pares de olhos se voltaram para olhá-lo. Com o maior sorriso de merda, ele vangloriou para o pote de café. Seus homens haviam decidido visitar no café da manhã.

"Fico feliz em ver que você conseguiu passar a noite sem ser nocaute a de novo pela sua pequena companheira." Peter brincou.

Demetri riu e Jasper riu abertamente.

"Ela é uma flor delicada, ela estava com medo." Emmett protestou.

"Onde está a porra do café?" A voz grave exigiu da porta. Peter perdeu a compostura e começou a rir. Mesmo seu segundo em comando desviou o olhar tentando não sorrir. Emmett hesitou em dar o seu café a sua companheira. Ela tinha sido bastante agitada ontem.

"Que tal um pouco de suco?" Ele ofereceu.

"Que tal você calar a boca e me dar um pouco de café?" Ster tropeçou pela porta e caiu em uma cadeira.

"Oh sim, ela realmente dar medo." Peter vaiou e bateu na mesa rindo.

"Por que você está sendo alto? É divertido ser tão alto, tão cedo de manhã? Sabe o que acontece com povos escandalosos logo de manhã? Eles morrem. Eles morrem de forma horrível, mutilados em seu sono e depois são enterrados com as suas bolas em suas malditas bocas." Ster olhou para ele através de olhos fechados meio.

Os homens engoliram em seco.

"Aqui está bb, um caneca grande de café. Aqui está o açúcar e creme. Faça sempre que quiser." Emmett colocou o café na mesa à sua frente e se afastou lentamente.

Peter se virou para ele, com o rosto pálido. Ele deu de ombros. Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer também. Lentamente, quando Ster tomou um gole de café, seus olhos se abriram. Ela bocejou e esticou os braços sobre a cabeça. Por sua segunda taça que ela estava olhando em torno da cozinha. No terceiro copo, ela estava sorrindo para todos.

"O que é para o café da manhã?" Ela perguntou alegremente.

"O que você quiser." Demetri disse, com um olhar de espanto no rosto.

"Sério? Eu mataria por algumas panquecas." Ela suspirou melancolicamente.

Peter levantou do assento rapidamente.

"Não tem problema. Sei onde Phil mantém coisas." Ele correu para a despensa e começou a puxar os ingredientes para massa de panqueca. Emmett recostou-se na cadeira e tomou um gole de café.

"Vocês têm uma máquina de café?" Ster virou-se para ele.

"Quer saber? Vamos dirigir para a cidade e conseguir um, só para você." Emmett ofereceu. Ele nunca quis ver a sua companheira sem a sua cafeína.

"Sério? Eles podem ser um pouco caro, é por isso que eu não comprei ainda." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. E, apesar da ameaça desmembrada que ela tinha feito apenas para o seu melhor amigo, ele achou que ela estava bonita com o lábio entre os dentes.

"Vamos todos as compras, neh caras?" Jasper disse. Todos os homens assentiram.

"Vocês são tão doces. Obrigada." Ela sorriu timidamente para eles.

Edward encontrou seus olhos sobre a cabeça de Ster sobre a mesa e levantou uma sobrancelha. Emmett sorriu de volta. Ela poderia ser louca, mas ela era toda sua.

"Pela maneira. Quem são vocês?" Ster tomou outro gole de café.

"Esta é a minha unidade. Você já conheceu Peter, e os demais são Edward Masen, Demetri Volturi e Jasper Vi'Whitlock." Emmett apontou para cada um dos seus homens.

Ela olhou para os outros três homens. Ela apontou para Jasper. Ele tinha feições delicadas, mas nunca seria chamado de bonito. Ele era muito masculino, mas havia algo nele que era etéreo. Seu cabelo loiro estava enrolado e trançado nas costas. Seus olhos eram uma lavanda suave que você simplesmente não vê em seres humanos. Ele foi construído, mas não tão grosso no peito como Emmett.

"Vampiro?" Ela perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça e pôs-se em toda sua estatura. "Puta merda! Você é mais alto do que Emmett e ele é assustadoramente grande." A diferença entre eles era de cinco centímetros.

"Eu não sou!" Emmett protestou.

Jasper sorriu e sentou-se. "Fae. Estamos todos entre 1,80 a 1,98 de altura."

"Eu pensei que fae que o 'pequenino'".

"Sim, não tanto." Jasper deu de ombros.

"Vi' Whitlock?" Ster falou que desacelerar para obter a pronúncia correta.

"Sim. Prefixo O 'Vi' indica que eu sou o herdeiro de minha linha de família." Whitlock "é o nome da minha casa. Se eu tivesse irmãos, o segundo filho seria Ri' Whitlock e o terceiro nascido seria Li ' Whitlock." Jasper explicou.

"E o quarto a nascer?" Perguntou Ster.

Jasper balançou a cabeça.

"Vivermos por tanto tempo que a menos que uma tragédia ocorre, ninguém após o terceiro herda algo Eles não recebem um prefixo para o seu nome."

"Então, se eu fosse fae eu seria Ster Vi'Melo?"

Jasper assentiu.

"Isso é legal." Ster virou-se para Edward. Ela pegou em seu cabelo escuro e olhos cinzentos ninhada. Edward era menos etéreo e mais escuro e perigoso. Ele era exatamente o tipo de homem que você gostaria de correr em uma noite escura e tempestuosa.

"Você deve ser o vampiro, então." Ele inclinou a cabeça.

Demetri franziu a testa. "Por que não poderia ser eu?" Ele exigiu.

Ster sorriu e apontou para Demetri. Ele tinha um rabo de cavalo ruivo curto e olhos castanhos amáveis. "Porque você parece muito bom e estão longe de ser tão elegante. Ele só exala príncipe das trevas." ela suspirou, Emmett rosnou. Ela apertou sua coxa.

"Ai!"

"Ela tem tendências violentas como você." Peter brincou.

Emmett grunhiu para ele.

"Então isso significa que você é o bruxo. Que você pode fazer? Você pode voar?" Ster se inclinou para frente, com os olhos brilhando.

"Eu tenho premonições às vezes e eu trabalho melhor com o fogo e o ar. Meu irmão Felix é mais forte, ele pode manipular todos os quatro elementos, mas ele decidiu ser um arquivista em vez de um guerreiro." Demetri olhou para a mesa.

"É uma profissão respeitável Demetri, temos uma rica história que deve ser mantida." Emmett lembrou gentilmente o jovem bruxo. Ele sabia que tinha sido um ponto de discórdia entre os dois irmãos.

"Eu sei. É frustrante que eu estou lutando para aprender os feitiços que precisamos e que ele pode fazê-los sem pensar nisso." Demetri virou o copo de café na mão lentamente.

"E ele é cerca de 300 anos mais velho que você. Corta-se alguma folga." Peter apontou.

Demetri iluminou.

"Eu acho que você está certo."

Emmett tomou um gole de café e apreciou a vista diante dele. Ele não poderia pedir mais do que seus amigos e sua companheira sentados à mesa do café. Talvez essa coisa de acasalamento daria certo, afinal.

"Olá meninos, que bom que vocês vieram para visitar no café da manhã." Esme e Calisle entraram na cozinha. Phil entrou atrás deles e imediatamente começou a trabalhar na preparação de café da manhã, assumindo o lugar de Peter. Os guerreiros da unidade e Emmett ficaram de pé.

Ster olhou em volta perguntando se ela deveria levantar também.

Calisle se aproximou e beijou sua testa.

"Eles estão de pé por respeito à mãe de Emmett. Eles foram criados em uma época em que um homem se levantou quando uma senhora entrou na sala." Calisle se sentou ao lado dela e Esme ao lado dele.

"Eles não levantaram quando eu entrei no quarto, mas, novamente, eu acho que eu não sou uma senhora." Ster serviu-se de outra xícara de café. Quando ela olhou para cima, ela notou que Calisle estava atirando punhais para os outros homens na mesa que tudo parecia devidamente castigado. Calisle levantou a mão e beijou-a.

"Perdoa-lhes amor. Eles não conseguiram levantar quando você entrou na sala. Estou chocado que o meu filho não foi suficiente de fazer. É uma lição básica de etiqueta que eu sei ensinei-o corretamente era um menino". Calisle afagou-lhe a mão e continuou a olhar para os homens.

"Pai, eu sinto muito." Emmett se desculpou imediatamente.

"Não é meu perdão que você precisa." Calisle assentiu com a cabeça para Ster.

Emmett se virou para ela. "Eu sinto muito minha companheira. Eu ainda estava flutuando em torno da grande noite de sono que tive ontem à noite e não estava pensando corretamente esta manhã. Favor, me perdoe."

Ster ficou surpresa o qual verdadeiramente o arrependido soou, como se ele tivesse cometido alguma grande ofensa.

"Considerando que você me sequestrou, me prendeu, me jogou na mala do carro e me arrastou ao redor meu braço ontem, não levantar da mesa do café não parece tão ruim." Ela sorriu para ele.

"Você não vai me deixar esquecer isso nunca, neh?", Emmett gemeu.

"Não".

"E se eu levá-la para conhecer a cidade? Podemos ir às compras. Sei onde podemos comprar a sua máquina de café expresso." Emmett levou a outra mão e levou-a aos lábios. Agora, aqui era o homem encantador de seus sonhos.

"Então é claro que eu vou perdoá-lo, agora que você está agindo como sua versão do meu sonho. Eu gosto de você melhor assim. Mais charmoso e menos ogro."

O rosto de Emmett congelou seus olhos ficaram assombrados. "Você sonhou comigo antes de vir aqui?"

"Yup. Lutei semanas contra a vontade mudar, mas era como se algo estivesse me

dirigindo para frente. Então, eu joguei um dardo em um mapa e acabei aqui. Depois que me mudei para o meu apartamento, comecei a ter sonhos. No primeiro, eles eram bons. Você foi maravilhoso e doce. Gostaríamos de colocar sob estas árvores e conversar. Mas então tornou pesadelo. Ontem à noite foi a primeira noite na semana em que eu não sonhei em tudo. Eu odiei sair da cama esta manhã desde que eu dormi tão bem." Ster estava chegando para sua xícara de café quando Emmett puxou-a para o seu colo. Ele segurou-a tão perto que podia sentir seu coração batendo fora de controle contra seu rosto.

"Filho, qual é o problema?" Calisle exigiu.

"Eu pensei que eles eram apenas sonhos." Emmett enterrou seu rosto contra o pescoço

dela.

"Você tem tido esses pesadelos também?" Ela sussurrou. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

"Pesadelos? Achei que você disse que eles eram bons sonhos." Esme perguntou parecendo preocupado. Emmett levantou a cabeça.

"É como disse Ster. No início, eles eram bons. Nos encontraríamos em uma clareira na floresta e conversamos, mas depois os sonhos transformaram em pesadelos. No sonho, eu iria procurar por ela, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la... Ela... gritava para mim, me provocando e depois ficava quieta. Então eu iria ouvi-la gritar, mas eu estou muito tarde, ela..." Ele vacilou.

Ster se afastou e olhou em volta da mesa.

"Eu sou assassinada. Um homem que não é Emmett sair da floresta e me esfaqueia

repetidamente, como ele gostava de fazer." Ster estremeceu. Em seus sonhos, ela podia sentir claramente o aço frio em seu corpo.

Edward ficou de pé com o peito arfando. "Eles não podem ser proféticos. Ter encontrado a sua companheira. Ela está segura." Olhos normalmente cinzentos de Edwartd começou a brilhar vermelho.

Emmett levantou-se e colocou Ster em seu assento. Ele correu para Edward.

"Respire meu amigo. Ster está seguro. Assim é a sua companheira. Destino vai encontrar uma maneira de trazê-la para nós e depois nós vamos proteger os dois." Emmett estava com as mãos nos ombros de Edward. Demetri chegou até a colocar a mão no antebraço de Edward.

"Suadet, frater. Fique à vontade, meu irmão." Demetri sussurrou a frase uma e outra vez até que Edward tomou uma respiração irregular profundo.

"Obrigado Emmett, Demetri. Eu também tenho tido pesadelos. Eu tenho que colocar minha fé em o Destino e orar a minha companheira é entregue a mim no tempo." Edward baixou a cabeça.

"Ela vai vim para Lycaonia e, em seguida, a Unidade de Alfa vai mantê-la segura." Emmett ficou para trás e ajudou a aliviar Edward em sua cadeira.

Ster levantou-se para voltar ao seu assento, mas Emmett puxou de volta em seus braços e sentou-se, colocando-a novamente em seu colo. Ela ia protestar, mas depois de ver como afetado Edward estava, ela sabia que Emmett só precisava segurá-la.

Ela olhou para o elegante vampiro e queria aliviar sua preocupação.

"Emmett é certo, você sabe. Não tive escolha em vir aqui. Pensei que tinha um caso de distúrbio, mas agora eu sei o que era. Era uma força motriz implacável. Se algo como destino deu ao trabalho de me fazer mover para aqui, eu duvido que ela iria deixar nada acontecer com a sua companheira antes de começá-la aqui."

Edward olhou para os seus olhos ilegíveis.

"Você realmente acha isso?"

Ster não hesitou antes de concordar. "Absolutamente. Especialmente considerando como muitos livros e DVDs que eu tinha que fazer as malas. Minha coleção de sci-fi era como dez caixas. Confie em mim, você não tem ideia de como o destino tinha que trabalhar duro para me fazer para arrumar as minhas coisas. Eu continuava querendo parar e ler um livro ou assistir a um filme que eu não tinha visto em anos". A tensão levantada a partir de rosto do vampiro.

"Obrigado Ster. Que eu me sinto melhor sabendo que o destino deve ter passado por levá-lo aqui." Havia um vestígio de um sorriso em seus lábios.

"De nada". Ster sorriu, então pensei sobre isso. "Espere. Foi um elogio?" Ela franziu a testa.

Peter engoliu uma risada.

Edward sorriu para ela.

"Creio que foi um elogio minha cara. Destino, afinal, decidiu que valia a pena o esforço." Esme disse.

Edward assentiu.

"Oh, tudo bem." Ster virou de modo que ela estava enfrentando Emmett. "Depois de ir às compras, podemos ir buscar as minhas coisas? Eu praticamente aceitei o fato de que eu não sou louca e vocês não estão mentindo. Então eu acho que vou ficar por um tempo."

"Você quer dizer para sempre." Emmett disse com uma voz rouca.

"Então os rumores são verdadeiros. Meu irmão encontrou a sua companheira." A voz profunda retumbou da porta. Ster virou-se e, para sua surpresa dois homens que pareciam estranhamente idêntico ao Emmett estava sorrindo para eles.

"Ster, por favor ignore o par de idiotas sorridentes que são meus irmãos mais velhos. Adam é o mais feio do lado esquerdo e Adair é o mais feio do lado direito."

"Há três?" Ela poderia dizer que eles estavam relacionados já que todos eles se pareciam com Calisle. Cabelo preto escuro e olhos azuis penetrantes. Adam era tão alto como Emmett a dois metros de altura, mas com uma construção muito mais magra. Adair era menor em seus 1,82 de altura, mas mais musculoso no peito. Adam tinha olhos bondosos e Adair tinha um sorriso maroto. Ela não pôde evitar acenando para eles.

"Há quatro de nós." Uma voz gritou por trás dos dois irmãos.

"Saia do caminho, eu quero conhecê-la." A voz era leve e parecia mais jovem do que os outros dois. Adam e Adair entraram na cozinha para dar lugar a mais um homem. Ster não podia deixar de olhar. O último irmão era tão alto quanto Adair, mas é aí que as semelhanças com seus irmãos terminaram. Este era claramente parecido com sua mãe. Ele tinha longo cabelo loiro para trás em um rabo de cavalo e seus olhos castanhos foram aconchegantes e convidativos. Ele era como o grego Adonis vêm à vida. Ele moveu para frente até que tomou a mão dela, e beijou os nós dos dedos.

Aiden rosnou para o irmão.

"Meu nome é Benjamin. Eu é claro sou o mais belo da familia." Ele piscou para ela diabolicamente. Ela riu para ele e Emmett puxou para mais perto.

"Minha!" ele rosnou. Benjamin colocou uma mão sobre o seu coração e fez uma reverência.

"Claro irmão. Estava admirando sua bela companheira. Só espero que o destino é tão bom para mim ao escolher meu futuro bolinho aconchegar." Ele deu um suspiro exagerado.

Esme riu.

"Pare de provocar o seu irmão. Como você provavelmente pode dizer, ele é o mais jovem." Esme deu um tapinha no rosto de Benjamin, quando ele se aproximou para beijá-la bom dia.

"São todos guerreiros?" Perguntou Ster.

Ela sentiu Emmett tenso. Adam balançou a cabeça.

"Adair e eu somos um pouco de um escândalo. Recusei tornando-se herdeiro do pai e assumir como Elder Unidade Comandante e eventualmente Conselho. Ele ainda é inédito para rejeitar o legado da família, mas eu não tinha vontade de se tornar um guerreiro. Deixei Licaônia, e estudei medicina. Eu agora opero na clínica que cuida dos guerreiros de unidade.", Explicou Adam.

"Eu não queria comandar também. Até Emmett aceito visto que era mais apto. Seus filhos não querem tomar conta dele." Adair deu uma risada estrondosa.

"Eu estava esperando que pelo menos um de vocês gostariam de herdar. Sabia que cada um teria de encontrar seus próprios caminhos. Bem, com exceção de Ben. Temo que ele está determinado a continuar a ser um menino para sempre." Calisle fez uma careta para o mais novo, que explodiu seu pai um beijo em resposta.

"Eu recusei ser o comandante da unidade para assumir o cargo de Chefe Mestre na academia de treinamento." Adair explicou.

"E eu sou um guerreiro com a Unidade de Gamma, sirvo sob Sam Baberiov." Benjamin adicionou.

"Eu vou ligar para ele mais tarde para recomendar exercícios extras para você." Adair brincou.

"Senhores, senhoras. O café da manhã está pronto para ser servido. Tendo em vista a grande festa que tenho posto a mesa da sala de jantar." Phil anunciou.

Ster colocou-se em seus pés. Ela tentou espreitar até o fogão, mas servo após servo estava fluindo através da realização da alimentação fora para ser servido na sala de jantar.

"Vamos querida, vamos comer alguma coisa e então nós podemos visitar a cidade."

"Soa bem". O estômago de Ster soou como borboletas quando Emmett se abaixou e pegou a mão dela. Foi um gesto simples, mas se sentiu bem. Quando ele olhou para baixo, Ster poderia dizer que ele estava olhando para suas bochechas coradas. Apertou-lhe a mão com mais força e liderou o caminho.


	11. Capítulo 9

Ster sentiu uma pontada de culpa quando andaram pra fora e viu o estado porta-mala. Quando ela viu que ele estava olhando para ela, ela fez uma careta e ele corou.

"Desculpe por colocá-lo no porta-malas." Emmett parou em abrir a porta do carro para pedir desculpas.

Ster piscou.

"Eu estava prestes a pedir desculpas para amassar o seu carro." Ster sentou-se e esperou por ele para entrar. Quando ele sentou no banco passageiro, virou para ela.

"Eu vou pedi a Jasper consertá-lo. Ele é um gênio com qualquer tipo de embarcação.

Acho que é o sangue fae." Ele passou a mão sobre sua coxa, enxugando as palmas das mãos. Se Ster não tivesse errado, diria que ele estava nervoso. Era adorável!

"Então o que você faz para se divertir?" Ster olhou pela janela e viu o cenário voar. Era difícil acreditar que havia uma cidade inteira para além das árvores que os humanos não sabem sobre ele.

"Eu trabalho." Emmett lambeu os lábios.

"Claro que você faz." Ster fez uma anotação mental para apresentá-lo a seu X-Box.

"Como mantém os seres humanos alheios as suas existências?" Ster apontou para a junção da estrada que abriu até um cruzamento onde eles poderiam ir para a esquerda, direita ou reta.

"As bruxas e fadas renovavam um glamour soletrar a cada ano no solstício de inverno. Depois de completar o feitiço todo mundo vai para a Manor Conselho para o Baile do Solstício do Inverno."

Ster sentiu o nó no estômago.

"Bolas, como com vestidos volumosos e dança e pequenos sanduíches que não saciam?"

A cabeça de Emett se virou e olhou para ela com surpresa. "Sim, eu pensei que todas as mulheres amavam aquelas coisas".

"Nem todas. Tenho que ir?"

"Desde que eu sou Comandante da unidade e herdeiro do meu pai, que é esperado de mim para estar lá. Enquanto meu companheiro espera-se que você esteja lá."

"Eu tenho que ir?" Ster repetiu, sentindo-se doente de pensar nisso.

Emmett riu.

"Eu vou ter certeza de que você não está sozinho. Temos festa Eve All Hallows chegando em breve, ele vai te dar uma ideia do que esperar para pleno inverno."

Ster colocou a mão sobre o estômago. Ela se sentiu tonta.

"Eu odeio as pessoas."

"Você sabe com a chutar, gritar e agredir pessoas com pedaços de higiene que eu nunca teria imaginado." Emmett disse.

"Haha haha haha. Você é tão engraçado. Sério, posso enviar um prato de biscoitos ou algo assim?"

"Desculpe querida, mas você é a alta sociedade agora."

"Maldição isso!"

Emmett olhou para ela, em seguida, volta para a estrada.

"É melhor eu avisar minha mãe o dia de amanhã." Emmett fez uma careta.

Ster virou-se para encará-lo. "Por quê?"

"Porque ela está planejando para apresentá-lo a seu círculo de costura. Todas as matriarcas da família fundadores vão estar lá." Ele olhou de desculpas.

"Eu acho que vou ficar doente." Ela fechou os olhos e recostou-se na cadeira. Emmett estacionou e virou o carro.

"Basta sorrir e acenar. Minha mãe vai fazer mais do que falar. Tenho a sensação de Tania Denali será monopolizada a tarde de qualquer maneira. Sua cunhada está grávida para que ela estará ordenhando que para cada pedaço de atenção que ela pode obter por um tempo."

Ster abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça.

"Então ela está gravida. Grande coisa. Elas provavelmente vão fazer um desses bolos de fraldas ou algo assim. Acho que posso sorrir e acenar, mas eu estou trazendo meu laptop. Não posso costurar uma merda."

Emmett deu um olhar engraçado.

"Eu não acho que você entenda. Estar grávida é uma verdadeira bênção. Bruxas só podem conceber durante o solstício de inverno, os vampiros durante o equinócio da primavera, shifters no solstício de verão e fae durante o equinócio de outono. É por isso que cada equinócio e solstício é uma grande festa para nós, cada um dos quatros espécie só podem conceber durante estes tempos, seus filhos nascem normalmente durante um feriado correspondente - bruxas nascem em torno do equinócio de outono;. vampiros durante o solstício de inverno escuro longo; shifters em todo o equinócio da primavera, e as fadas em torno do solstício de verão, no auge do verão, quando tudo está em plena floração, cada

raça tem apenas uma determinada época do ano que eles são férteis e mesmo assim não é garantido que o casal vai conceber. Após a concepção apenas cerca de sessenta por cento de todas as gestações torná-lo a termo. Ele é mantido nossos números muito baixos."

Havia uma tristeza em seus olhos que ela desejava que ela pudesse apagar.

"Isso deve ser duro. Vou me certifica que farei... Ooooh e Aaaah... Nos momentos apropriados." Ster prometeu.

"Você realmente é anti-social, não é?"

"Eu gosto dos rapazes e sua família. Mas eu não gosto de ser falsa ou ser educado para idiotas."

A boca de Emmett se contraiu. "Amanhã vai ser interessante."

"Eu vou ficar bem. Prometo". Ela olhou ao redor. "Onde estamos?"

"Este é o Conselho Manor. Meu pai me disse que o Conselho queria falar comigo esta manhã no café da manhã. Ele deixou cerca de meia hora antes de nós para que eles saibam que estávamos chegando."

"É bom eu entrar?" Ela olhou para o prédio imponente. Parecia que a Biblioteca do Congresso. Ster observava as pessoas andam pelo seu carro estacionado. Os homens estavam usando mantos oficiais que se abria para revelar ternos e gravatas pressionado e perfeitamente adaptado. As mulheres eram visões de gentileza em vestidos de comprimento cheio de cor. Ela olhou para seu moletom com capuz amarrado a esmo em torno de sua

cintura. Ela olhou para Emmett. Ele nem pareceu notar. Dane-se o homem. Ela odiava toda essa cosa de pompa. Emmett ajeitou a gravata e tirou um chapéu tipo militar do banco traseiro. É claro que ele se encaixava bem com o seu uniforme. Ele abriu a porta do carro.

"Meu pai disse que não devo demorar muito, eles só querem que olhe alguma coisa. Então, podemos ir explorar a cidade." Emmett pegou a mão dela. "Pronta?"

"Eu acho que sim."

Ele beijou-lhe a mão antes de deixá-lo ir e então saiu do carro. Ele deu a volta e fez uma careta para ela enquanto abriu sua própria porta, recusando-se a esperar por ele. Ela mostrou a língua para fora e ele a surpreendeu, rindo. Desde que ele era constantemente franzindo a testa, que a fez sentir-se bem que ela poderia fazê-lo rir.

Ster apreciou que Emmett pegou sua mão e assumiu a liderança de outra forma ela sabia que teria corrido em algo. O exterior do edifício foi nada menos que incrível, mas o interior tirou o fôlego. A arquitetura de pedra atingiu o pico em arcadas arredondadas. As janelas exteriorais jogaram arco-íris de cor nos pisos e paredes com seus vitrais. Estátuas e pinturas antigas decoravam as paredes. Emmett literalmente puxou-a junto como ela olhou ao redor em espanto infantil. Quando eles viraram a esquina, Ster engasgou.

"O quê?" Perguntou Emmett.

Ster olhou para a estátua na frente deles. "Não pisque. Nem sequer pisque." Ela sussurrou.

"Que diabos você está falando?" Emmett olhou ao redor tentando identificar uma possível ameaça oculta.

"Você pisca e você está morto." Ster olhou para as duas grandes estátuas de pedra anjo de cada lado de uma pesada porta de madeira olhando sem piscar. A mão de Emmett foi para sua arma.

"Ster isso é apenas uma estátua."

"Mas o que se não é? Quero dizer, até esta semana eu não acho paranormais existiram e agora você está em todo o maldito lugar. Não posso correr o risco." Ster continuou a olhar para a estátua.

"Por que nunca entendo uma palavra que sai da sua boca? É como se você não está mesmo falando Inglês!"

"Oh meu Deus, que, se o médico é real também! Isso seria fantástico!" Ster sentiu Emmett puxando-a para mais perto das portas, ela se recusou a tirar os olhos das estátuas.

"Eu desisto! Há algo de errado com você"

Ster podia ouvir o desespero em sua de voz.

"Você simplesmente não falam geek. Tudo bem, eu posso treiná-lo." Ster fechou um olho, depois o outro. Em seguida, abriu-os rapidamente. As estátuas permaneceram estátuas.

"Estes não podem ser perigoso." Ela deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio.

"Você pensa?" Emmett perguntou amargamente. Ster voltou sua atenção para as altamente polido portas de madeira escura na frente deles.

"Essas são impressionantes portas. Será que é para nos manter fora, ou eles dentro?"

Emmett fechou os olhos e parecia que ele estava contando mentalmente até dez.

"Quase todos os dias para nos manter. Entre Emmett, vamos cumprimenta a sua companheira inteligente." Uma voz chamou do outro lado das portas. Ster cobriu a boca com as mãos. Ela esqueceu da super audição paranormal. Emmett olhou para ela, com um sorriso em seus lábios se contraindo. Ele levantou o grande anel de ferro e abriu a porta. Ster viu como seus bíceps flexionaram sob a camisa uniforme. Yum. /Gostosoooo**

Eles caminharam sobre um tapete vermelho até painel de madeira. Atrás dele sentou quatros poderosos homens. Apenas um dos quais ela reconheceu.

"Estimados membros do conselho, posso apresentar a minha companheira, Ster Melo. Ster, tenho a honra de apresentar os membros do conselho de Licaônia;. Representante nosso fae Elder Aro Vi'Aile Airge. Representante Elder bruxa; Caius Évreux. Nosso representante Elder vampiro; e é claro que você já conheceu meu pai, o representante do shifter."

Emmett curvou-se na cintura. Não sabendo o que fazer Ster apenas acenou. Sorrindo amplamente o grande ancião fae acenou de volta. Calisle assentiu. A mais velha bruxa sorriu calorosamente, mas o mais velho vampiro cheirou e torceu o nariz. Ster sentiu franzir a testa.

 _Por favor, não deixe-me dizer qualquer coisa para conseguir Emmett em apuros._

"O que foi que você queria falar comigo?" Emmett perguntou de pé à sua altura máxima.

"Nós gostaríamos que você investigasse um conjunto de desaparecimentos. Dois casais paranormais vivem em Madison desapareceram. A mãe de uma das mulheres desaparecidas está frenética. Se você pode levar alguns homens lá fora, e pedir ao redor, nós apreciaríamos. Sei que iria aliviar as preocupações de todos." Elder Aro explicou.

"Claro, senhor. Vou levar alguns homens hoje mais tarde." Emmett deu um meio arco. Ster debateu em perguntar, mas ela percebeu que não iria encontrar nada se ela manteve a boca fechada. Ela pegava a chance de colocar o pé nele para uma chance de ajudar.

"Senhores... Uh... Excelências?" Ster esperava que ele não parecesse tão nervoso quanto ela se sentia.

"O que é filha?" Elder Vi'Aile perguntou, sua voz suave e gentil.

"Se você tiver qualquer informação sobre os casais que desaparecera,. Posso tentar rastrear seus últimos movimentos e paradeiro conhecido usando o meu laptop." Ster olhou para o Conselho.

"Você pode fazer isso?" Elder Airge parecia chocado. Ela levantou a cabeça para cima e balançou a cabeça.

"Eu posso controlar seus cartões de crédito, compras, multas de estacionamento,

qualquer coisa eletrônica." Ela explicou.

"Tudo através do seu laptop?" Elder pediu Airge. "Yup é esperto, criança."

"Será que todos os seres humanos tão bem versados com a tecnologia?" Calisle perguntou parecendo impressionado.

"Não, embora a maioria pode fazer o básico. Eu sou muito boa." Ela não conseguia manter o traço de orgulho em sua voz. Ela sentiu a mão quente de Emmett em sua parte inferior das costas. Ele estava mostrando a ela que ele estava de costas, literalmente. Sentindo-se mais corajosa, ela continuou.

"Eu também posso compilar informações de ambos os casais a procurar qualquer coisa que os une, para estabelecer um padrão. Se conseguirmos encontrar o padrão, podemos estabelecer um motivo e estreitar a busca para encontrar os responsáveis." Ster fechou e abriu as mãos em seus lados. Anos de assistindo CSI estavam começando a dar frutos.

"Impressionante. Eu não tinha ideia que a minha pequena filha era tão talentosa." Calisle se gabou.

"Nós não interagirmos com os humanos suficientes para manter-se com sua tecnologia." The Elder fae admitiu.

"Eu não sei por que se importa o que acontece fora da cidade. Paranormais que vivem fora da Licaônia conhecer os riscos de tentar se encaixar com os seres humanos. Se eles realmente queriam ficar seguro que estariam por trás dos muros da cidade." Caius disse com desdém. Ao seu lado Ster sentiu Emmett ficar tenso.


	12. Capítulo 10

"Com todo o respeito Elder Evreux, há mais paranormais agora do que havia até cem anos atrás, apesar de nossa taxa de natalidade em declínio. Com cada vez menos matilha, orgulho e centros de alimentação estabelecida para os vampiros, às gerações mais velhas estão vivendo mais. é extremamente caro para o paranormal viver em uma de nossas cidades. Tornou-se necessário para famílias maiores para fazer o seu caminho no mundo humano." Emmett explicou. De seu ligeiramente condescendente tom, Ster tinha a sensação de que não era a primeira vez que Emmett tinha apresentado este argumento.

"Paranormais não pertencem entre os seres humanos. Eles não são nada como os insetos." Elder Evreux zombou olhando diretamente para Ster.

"Caius, você vai ter de volta aquelas palavras sobre a minha filha ao mesmo tempo. Antes de socá-lo!" Calisle levantou, mostrando sua postura imponente.

Os olhos de Ster se arregalaram. Ela olhou para Emmett, e viu que os seus olhos mudaram e seus caninos se estenderam por seus lábios. Em resposta Elder Evreux ficou assobiando mostrando suas presas.

"Calisle! Caius! Pare com isso de uma só vez." Aro mudou entre os dois homens, duas mãos brilhando uma cor azul clara. Os dois homens estavam em um lado da bruxa respirando pesadamente e olhando para o outro.

"Eu quis dizer nenhum insulto à sua filha." Elder Evreux mordeu cada palavra.

Calisle deu um breve aceno de cabeça e sentou-se.

"Urso tem bolas! Puta merda! Papa ficar calmo!" Ster sussurrou. Cinco pares de olhos imediatamente foi até ela. Ela deu um passo para trás Emmett. Ela ouviu gargalhada e espiou para ver que o Aro estava rindo e enxugando as lágrimas.

"Ster, você é um tesouro absoluto. Primeiros as estatuas dos anjos e agora isso." Ele respirou fundo e encontrou os olhos dela.

"Finalmente! Alguém que é inteligente!" Ster explodiu.

"Eu vou fingir que você quis me excluir." A voz de Emmett era plana.

"Claro. Se isso ajuda a dormir à noite." Ster bateu seu quadril com a dela. Ele olhou para ela, carinho em seus olhos.

Ster deixou de ser intimidada por esses homens. Eles poderiam ser todo poderoso e transformar em grandes animais predadores e lançar feitiços, mas no final do dia, eles eram apenas homens. Homens que ela poderia suportar.

"Emmett, por favor, sinta-se livre para trazer sua companheira para o chá em uma tarde. Gostaria muito de ver suas reações ao jardim de Vivian." Elder Vi'Aile disse em pé. E então, virou-se para Ster.

"Meu companheiro também é humano, então não deixe que velhos preconceitos antiquados de algumas pessoas chegar a você, minha querida." Ele virou-se e passou por Elder Evreux.

"Seja grato que eu não sou pessoa que se ofendeu com suas palavras Caius. Ele teria

sido preciso mais de feitiços de Aro para me fazer voltar atrás." Com um aceno, ele passou por Caius e saiu da sala.

"Eu juro que vocês vão me levar para beber. Que devem ser autorizados a sedá-lo para três encontros." Elder Airge sentou parecendo cansado.

"Onde está a diversão nisso Aro?" Calisle brincou.

"Com sua permissão? Devo minha companheira um passeio de Licaônia." Emmett fez uma reverência.

"É claro comandante. Ster minha querida, eu espero que a nossa exibição não azedou sou opinião sobre a cidade e nosso povo. Acho que você vai encontrar alguns dos locais da cidade incrível. Talvez você possa blogger em seu laptop." Elder Airge sugeriu.

Ster sorriu.

"Você quer dizer fazer blog. Talvez. Você tem as informações sobre os casais que estão desaparecidos?" Ela perguntou. Elder Airge assentiu e entregou-lhe uma pilha de papéis. Ster adiantou-se e aceitou-as. Ela abriu a aba para a mochila e os empurrou para dentro.

"Eu não posso esperar para começar. Adoro projetos. Obrigada."

"Você carrega seu laptop com você? Não lhe ficar pesado?" Perguntou Calisle.

"Não, eu estou acostumada com isso. Eu não posso viver sem ele." Ster balançou a mochila no ombro.

"Boa sorte no seu projeto." O Elder bruxa recostou-se na cadeira.

Quando estavam saindo da sala Ster olhou para Emmett.

"Todos vampiros são tão idiotas assim? chatos? Porque Edward não era."

Emmett agarrou seu braço e quase começou a correr para o corredor. Atrás dela, ela ouviu risada alta de Calisle encher a sala do conselho. Merda! Ela manteve esquecendo-se que não havia tal coisa como sussurrando em torno paranormais!

"Eu juro que você está tentando me matar!" Emmett explodiu uma vez que eles estavam de volta no carro.

"Eu sinto muito! Esqueci que eles podiam me ouvir. Mas, falando sério, o cara era um idiota."

"Eu sei que ele é, mas ele ainda é uma pessoa idosa. Tente não insultá-lo novamente. Infelizmente, não somos nós que temos de lidar com ele em uma base diária, é o meu pai." Emmett ligou o carro.

"Oh, pobre Calisle." Ster sentiu horrível sobre o que ela disse agora.

Emmett olhou e tomou piedade dela.

"Não me sinto muito mal. Já fiz pior. Eu cresci aqui lembrar." Emmett tomou-lhe a mão e pousou-os na consola central.

"Eu aposto que você e Peter eram terroristas."

"Ele era. Eu só fui junto para ver o que iria acontecer. Ursos são naturalmente curiosos."

"Você foi muito fodão lá. Obrigada por me proteger."

"Claro, você é minha companheira."

"E só você pode gritar comigo?" Ster brincou.

"Exatamente." Emmett sorriu e habilmente virou o volante com uma mão manobrar o carro em um grande estacionamento público. Quando ela olhou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha, explicou.

"A cidade original foi construído antes tínhamos carros. As ruas são de paralelepípedos e muito estreita para veículos. Nós construímos um parque de estacionamento na periferia e todo mundo anda na cidade. Então, onde você gostaria de ir primeiro?"

"Café".

"Temos alguns museus incríveis."

"Café!"

"Ou nós podemos..."

"Café ou eu vou cortar você!"

Emmett riu e se inclinou sobre o console para beijar a ponta de seu nariz. "Ok, ok. Café é. Vamos Menace".

Ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu. sentimento rebelde, ela rapidamente abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Emmett olhou para ela, "Ha!" Ster deu uma bomba do punho.

Emmett revirou os olhos.

Ela pegou sua mochila e fechou a porta. Ela virou-a de costas e ajustou as correias. "Você parece um aluno da segunda série." Emmett tinha inclinado a cabeça e olhava para ela engraçada.

"Foda-se e você. Eu não. Muitos adultos usam camisa de vintage. É um 'em' coisa agora." Ster tinha que admitir, mesmo para si mesma, que ela pensou que ela parecia uma criança na maioria dos dias também.

"Eu acho que você olhar bonito." O sorriso de Emmett foi gentil.

"Eu não sou bonito, eu sou sexy." Ster protestou. Emmett teve a ousadia de rir na cara dela.

"Você é minha companheira e eu digo isso com toda a sinceridade. Você não é sexy, em tudo. Você é como um pouco de cabeça quente mal-humorada e que está tudo bem. Você é completamente diferente e metade do que você diz que eu não entendo, mas eu não quero que nenhuma outra maneira." Emmett bagunçou o cabelo dela e pegou sua mão. Ela foi dividida entre o sentir aquecida e ofendida por que ele não achava que ela era sexy. Espantado ela caminhou ao lado dele, roubando olhares para ele para ver se ele tinha sido zombando dela. Quando eles cruzaram o pavimento e para os paralelepípedos Ster sentiu um choque correr por ela. Havia algo sobre os paralelepípedos. Ela empurrou a mão de Emmett e ajoelhou-se para colocar seu plano de palma na superfície da pedra.

"Há algo estranho sobre as pedras." Mas não importa como ela olhou para eles, eram lisas, cinzentas pedras comuns.

"Muito bem visto. As pedras são bespelled. Eles promovem sentimentos de

comunidade e boa vontade." Emmett explicou.

"Legal". Ster levantou-se e imediatamente Emmett pegou a mão dela novamente. Ela estava começando a ver um padrão. Ele teve que ser tocá-la quando estavam juntos. Segurando sua mão, tocando-a de volta, mesmo colocando-a em seu colo.

Eles andaram até que chegaram ao fim do longa beco. Emmett olhou para ela.

"Bem-vindo ao Licaônia." Ele disse e soltou a mão para empurrá-la para a frente.

Ster pisou além dos edifícios altos do beco e olhou ao redor. Em todos os lugares que ela virou havia algo novo para ver. Vendedores riram e gritaram para as pessoas enquanto caminhavam por tentar vender seus produtos. Cada loja era diferente. Em uma vitrine, ela podia ver pilhas e pilhas de livros antigos e rolos de pergaminho, em outras espadas e adagas. Uma vitrine grande tinha delicados bolos. Ela sentiu a boca saliva. Quando ela olhou para outro lado da rua um sinal de madeira balançando ostentava os melhores ingredientes mágicos vendidos na costa leste. Ingredientes mágicos! Justamente quando ela pensou que não poderia ficar melhor o cheiro começou a bater nela. Jasmine, madressilva, incenso e mirra. Ela olhou para além da loja de magia e viu um boticário. A deliciosa fragrância de pãezinhos e canela fresquinhos girou para enfrentar uma padaria com pães e pães em exibição.

"Eu... eu... Ah... Será que nós... Oh!" Ster girou em círculos, tentando absorver tudo. Sentia-se um de seus episódios chegando. Ela congelou e deixou o seu cérebro absorver tudo. Ela quase podia sentir as imagens que estão sendo baixados e arquivados.

"Ster, Ster! Você está bem?" A voz preocupada de Emmett a trouxe de volta. Ele estava inclinado para baixo olhando para o rosto dela.

"Desculpe por isso. Às vezes meu cérebro precisa processar o material rapidamente e eu tenho um momento." Ela corou. Ela sabia que era estranho, ela simplesmente odiava que ele ficava vendo seu lado estranho.

"Um momento? Um momento Ster. Entendi. Está tudo bem, certo?" Emmett pegou a mão dela novamente. Ela estava começando a sentir-se nu sem a sua mão grande, firmando enrolado em volta dela.

"Ster Moment? Eu gosto disso. Soa melhor do que 'Segundos psicótico" ou "anormal Meltdown'."

"Quem chamou isso?" Emmett franziu a testa.

"Meu primeiro namorado e meu segundo namorado." Ster suspirou. Ela tinha parado de namorar depois disso.

"Humpf. Eles não importam Ster, eles eram apenas humanos." Emmett balançou suas mãos. Ster sentiu seu coração disparar. Está certo! Eles sós tinham sido humanos, ela estava nadando em lago maior agora. Emmett aceitou-a por quem ela era. Parecia incrível. Ster franziu a testa e parou em suas trilhas. Emmett olhou para trás em questão.

"Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você." Ela disse, sem rodeios. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram e ele olhou para ela. Pessoas passaram por eles em ambos os lados enquanto olhavam um para o outro.

"Bem, eu acho que estou começando a amar você também." Emmett resmungou suas bochechas a cor das maçãs vermelhas para venda na cesta ao lado deles.

"Bom. Café agora?"

Emmett pigarreou e acenou com a cabeça. Ster notou que sua mão agarrou a dela tinha ficado úmida e tremeu um pouco. Seu urso parvo.


	13. Capítulo 11

"Por que você tem câmeras nos telhados?" Ela perguntou apontando para o teto. "A cidade inteira está balançando essa vibração Steampunk Victorian legal e então você vê as câmeras e meio que estraga o ambiente."

"As crianças. No ano passado, resolveram fazer bagunça Saber, com uma magia ou em casos urina do shifter. Nós gastamos muito tempo perseguindo os adolescentes e falando com os pais. Com as câmeras, nós enviarmos aos pais o vídeo das crianças delinquentes e conta para limpeza. vandalismo parou quase que imediatamente. Acho que as coisas novas agora estão desaparecendo tatuagens de tinta".

"Eu acho que as crianças são crianças, não importa onde você vive." Ster respirou fundo e além dos aromas de jasmim, mirra, canela e pão acabado de cozer era o cheiro fresco de outono. Enquanto caminhavam Emmett apontou a academia de formação e da escola local. Ele caminhou com ela por uma rua estreita, que foi forrado com pequenos restaurantes. Ela sentiu o cheiro de algo familiar e começou a sorrir.

"Espero que eles têm bebidas de abóbora aromatizado."

"Tenho certeza que eles fazem." Emmett parou e segurou a porta aberta para uma loja menor. O segundo que passaram pela porta, ela podia sentir o cheiro céu. Grãos de café moídos na hora a atraíram no fora da calçada.

"Bem-vindo a Jitterbug! Venha!" Uma voz chamou de trás do balcão. Ster olhou para o homem mais baixo e sorriu. Ele era mais baixo do que qualquer dos outros homens que conheceu até agora. Ela descobriu que ele era cerca de 1,62. Mas o que lhe faltava em músculos, ele compensava com a beleza. Ele tinha cabelos loiros e brilhante olhos coloridos. O homem ao seu lado, que estava olhando para ele com adoração era a sua antítese. Ele era mais alto com 1,89 de altura, seu cabelo era escuro e puxado para trás em uma longa trança. Seus olhos castanhos tinham manchos de ouro neles.

"Comandante McKenzie, esta é uma surpresa. Você nunca vem visitar. Que traz você está?" O menor homem disse.

Eles caminharam até o balcão.

"Minha companheira exigiu café, então eu a trouxe para o melhor em Licaônia. Ster eu gostaria que você conhecesse Sydney Fairfax e Justice O'Malley. Eles são proprietários de Jitterbug. Senhores, minha companheira Ster Melo."

"Oh meu Deus os rumores são verdadeiros. O feitiço de Elder de Airge funcionou. Os guerreiros estão começando a obter os seus companheiros!" O homem menor, Sydney, começou a rir. "Isso fará com que um monte de mulheres solteiras na cidade fiquem muito infeliz. Você foi eleito o solteiro mais cobiçado da Licaônia, nos últimos cinco anos." Sydney enxugou os olhos.

"Três vezes bem-vindo ao Lycaonia Ster O que você viu até agora? O que posso fazer por você? É por conta da casa." Justice ofereceu.

"Esta é a primeira loja que fomos, mas tudo parece incrível. Você tem alguma coisa com abóbora?"

"Claro! É outono, não é? Agora, não para me gabar, mas o meu latte abóbora Apple está para morrer."

Sydney soprou as pontas dos dedos e passou-os na frente de sua camisa.

"Meu homem é de se gabar, mas ele está certo. Ele é incrível." Justice se inclinou e beijou a nuca de Sydney antes de voltar para a máquina de café expresso. Sydney suspirou feliz.

"Vocês dois são tão bonitos! Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" Ster inclinou-se sobre o balcão.

"Cinco anos agora, mas ele mantém as coisas frescas. Eu não sei como eu tive sorte o suficiente para ser acoplado para um homem como esse, mas o destino sabe melhor né?"

"Eu acho que sim. Bem, eu espero que sim, evidentemente ela me trouxe até aqui."

"Acho que ela está indo muito bem." Emmett passou um braço em volta dos ombros.

"Awww! Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que incondicional Comandante Emmett McKenzie agiria tão bonitinho! Menina, qual é o seu segredo?" Perguntou Sydney.

Ster se inclinou.

Sydney abaixou-se para ouvir.

"Eu venci com tampa do vaso." Ela sussurrou.

Sydney se levantou e olhou para Emmett em estado de choque. Emmett suspirou e cobriu o rosto com a outra mão.

"Oh minha deusa, você não está mentindo. Ahhhhhh!" Sydney agarrou seu estômago, ele estava rindo tanto. Ster não pode deixar de rir com ele. Ele tinha o tipo de risada que era contagiante.

"Deixe ele em paz. Comandante, o que posso começar por você?" Justice empurrou seu companheiro para fora do caminho.

"Obrigado Justice . Tenho uma relação totalmente nova para você agora que eu conheci Ster."

"Hey!" Ster ouvido Sydney ecoar sua indignação.

"Eu entendo perfeitamente o comandante." Justice concordou com a cabeça sabiamente e ele e Emmett compartilhamos um momento.

Os olhos de Sydney se estreitaram e ele virou-se para Ster: "Você sabe o que eu aprendi depois de ser acoplado por cinco anos, Ster? Grandes homens são engraçados, às vezes esquecem que seus companheiros menores têm acesso a seus corpos inconscientes quando eles estão dormindo. Às vezes você tem para lembrá-los disso." Sydney cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

"Isso parece brilhante para mim." Ster olhou para Emmett. Ambos Emmett e Justice visivelmente engoliram em seco.

"Agora, bebê, você sabe que eu te amo em pedaços, minha vida seria absolutamente

chata, sem que você faça todos os dias vale a pena viver." Justice puxou Sydney em seus braços e foi salpicando o rosto do homem e pescoço com beijos. Ster podia ver o amor entre eles. Sydney riu e jogou os braços ao redor de seu companheiro.

"Perdoado. Obter para comandante o seu café e eu vamos começar a latte para Ster." Sydney deu um beijo ardente em seu companheiro e, em seguida, começou a puxar para fora garrafas de debaixo do balcão. Justice, sorrindo como uma brincadeira, caminhou de volta.

Ster virou-se para Emmett.

"Eu espero que você estava tomando notas."

"Como se faria nenhum bem a tratá-lo como uma pessoa normal. Que eu teria que fazer algo diferente, como você comprar uma máquina de café, certo?"

Ster engasgou.

"Realmente! Você não estava brincando no café da manhã? Sério?" Ster pulou cima e para baixo em emoção.

"Sim, você ameaçou, eu vou te comprar uma máquina de café. Eu temo pela minha vida todas as manhãs se você não tiver uma."

Ster levantou-se e colocou os braços em volta do pescoço. Quando os braços de Emmett em volta dela, ela começou a beijar seu rosto.

"Obrigada!" Ster rebolou e até que ele colocou de volta para baixo.

"Onde eles estão? Eles estão aqui? Temos que pedir?" Ster olhou ao redor da loja.

"Vá ao redor do lado do balcão, eu tenho alguns dos mais populares em exposição. Eu recomendar um botão, super automático. Eles são fáceis de usar e pode dar-lhe qualquer coisa, desde um espresso a cappuccinos." Sydney aconselhou.

"É claro que também pode configurá-lo em um cronograma de entrega de feijão espresso bem." Justice acrescentou.

Emmett suspirou.

"Vá em frente. Eu sabia que isso seria caro, mas vale a pena."

Ster sentiu lágrimas enchem os olhos. Ninguém nunca tinha feito nada parecido por ela em toda a sua vida. Incapaz de ajudar a si mesma, ela deixou as lágrimas caírem. Em instantes Emmett estava ao seu lado.

"Ei, isso era para te fazer feliz, não triste." Ele enxugou as lágrimas com os dedos calejados.

"Ninguém nunca fez nada tão bom para mim antes. Obrigada." Ster sussurrou e enterrou o rosto em seu peito.

"Acostume-se com isso. Tenho a sensação de que eu vou gostar de você estragar." Emmett esfregou seu rosto no topo de sua cabeça. De repente, ela se sentiu mais à vontade sabendo que ele estava tentando marcá-la.

"Vocês dois são tão bonito!" Sydney fungou atrás do balcão.


End file.
